The Target is The Song Not Her
by The Girl Who Loves Purple
Summary: 2 weeks - the time is 2 weeks to get a new songwriter for Austin Moon. They find Ally Dawson - but she's not interested. With some crazy plans in his mind, Austin Moon and his team travel to Miami to get her. But it's not going to be easy. Especially because when you're right in the middle of befriending her, you started to fell in love with your future songwriter. AU. Tad OOC
1. A Songwriter

**AN: Hello again! I'm back with a new story – I don't know why, but I think I have lost some interest on writing in WOWP fandom, since there's no new episode coming in (joking – I still like it) so I thought of writing another Auslly fanfiction, because Austin and Ally is still producing right now! I've been having this idea to write since **_**forever**_** but I don't know how to start it. **

**So I decide that I'm going to write fanfiction with chapters, so no one-shot. And in every chapter there's going to be some song or possibly tunes – kinda like a musical or glee. I got inspired by a story called 'I'm All Moonshine' except that this one has my entire plot, and none of it. **

**Sorry if I got some grammar wrong, but I hope you like it! **

**P.S: I love reviews by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Austin Moon was the new Justin Bieber.

The blond guy grinned as the fans (Austin maniac by the way) squealed and yelled at him, and his grin grew even wider when some of his fans fainted (he thought it must be because of his looks, I mean, who wouldn't faint when he gave them his dazzling teeth and flick his hair – his favourite thing to do) in front of him.

The new superstar made its way down the stage, still grinning (he got used to it). "Hey, dude – did you see how awesome I was on the stage?" he asked excitedly, (flicking his hair once more) to his best friend, Dez. "And don't say no because the Moon doesn't take no for an answer. Of course I'm awesome! Look at me!"

"Yeah, you're great."

"Thanks, man," Austin Moon replied and both of them did a handshake together. "And by the way, tell Agatha that these shoes she told me to wear were bad. And the socks. Told her that the next time I have a concert – bring me socks anti-sweat, silk I prefer. And the shoes – she told me it was mad from Switzerland but I think it was from Swiss."

"But both of them have good qualities, aren't they?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted shoes that come from Switzerland – made out of _real _gold, not silver – got it?"

"Yes, sir," Dez answered immediately. "So, when do you have time for us to bond? You promise me you'll do a behind the scene video with me right?"

"I'm tired right now, Dez," Austin told Dez ignoring his best friend's question. "Can you get me water please?"

Dez nodded in disappointment, and walked away.

"Oh, and Dez – don't forget the straw, and the water, no coming from tabs! I wanted an imported water – or else!"

* * *

"Hey, Austin!"

Austin turned to see his manager and agent, Jimmy. "Hey, the Jimmy is in the house!" Austin high-fived him, and turned back to whatever he was doing – checking his face.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"I got a zit!" Austin cried out panic, pointing to a small red spot behind his ear – so small that Jimmy has to lean in so close. "I cannot be seen with a zit on my face!"

"It's just a zit," Jimmy told him. "I think you're overreacting. And it's a _really _small one – I can't even see it from here – have to lean real close. Oh, and by the way, the Boss wants to talk to you."

"Can you tell him later?" Austin sighed. "I got more important thing to do you know. Look at my nails- one of them isn't perfect yet."

"Austin Moon, I said the Boss wants to talk to you."

"Later."

"Look, if you don't go right now, he's going to fire me," Jimmy said to him slowly and quietly. "_Not that I don't want to be fired_," he mumbled under his breath.

Luckily Austin didn't hear him say that. Austin sighed and got up. "But it's like, right there!" Austin pointed to a door just a few feet away from his spot. "It's so… far away! And I just got my beauty-sleep before this."

"YOU GO THERE OR ELSE!" Jimmy shouted (finally) at him, and Austin was shocked. Jimmy never yells at him.

"Okay, fine," Austin muttered, starting to walk (like very slowly) to the Boss's room.

In truth, Austin had never spoke to the Boss before, or even seen him. Everytime Austin was in the studio, the Boss was never there. He sighed first before he knocked on the door, and waited. He touched the doorknob, and noticed that it was made out of real gold with borders made by profesional – he wanted one of those (he'll ask Jimmy for one)

"Come in," said a gruff voice.

Austin opened it quickly, slamming it fast after he got inside. "Don't do that," the Boss (he guessed) warned him.

Turning to see his face, Austin's dazzling smile was replaced by a nervous one as he stared at the face of the Boss.

He was so small.

So short.

And he was so young.

So all this time, the Boss was a young kid?

"You're my boss?" Austin asked the kid. "Dude, I thought my Boss was somebody like, really big, with like, hairy armpits and stuff like that – but it's actually a cute little kid dressed in a suit made for dolls? Aww."

"Actually," the kid said. "I'm 43 years old."

"Dude," Austin gasped.

Awkward.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't meant that – like, really… er, just asking though, do you use medicine or therapy to be like this young when you're actually that old?" Austin sat down, suddenly finding his shoes interesting coz he was looking at his shoes the whole time.

"No – I was like this too. And by the way, I don't have hairy armpits. Where did you get that information?" asked the Boss quietly but sarcastically. The tune of his voice was gruff and really hollow, it didn't really fit with his body at all. But yet, he said it so softly yet not kind.

"Err… that was a jok..joke, sir.."

"Ha-ha then," the Boss replied flatly. "Humor – do you like that, yeah?"

"So what about?" Austin changed the subject quickly. "Why did you call me?"

"Manners, young man," the Boss warned him again. "I want to talk to you about your career."

"I know, it's awesome right?" Austin responded _far _too quickly. "I always know that someday my career will be taking off like this. Nobody can resist the Moon." He flicked his hair again, and gave the Boss a smirk.

"Actually, it's not awesome," the Boss cutted in. "Look, Moon, your ratings maybe going up, but lately all I've been hearing was critics."

"About my awesome songs? I know."

"No, not your awesome songs," the Boss answered. "They said your songs don't make sense and even though you have a _good _voice and your looks, if your songs kept being bad like that, I'm afraid they won't listen to you anymore and you know what that means."

"No, I actually don't," answered Austin truthfully.

"If your albums won't sell in the market, then our studio might go down-under," the Boss explained. "And that means you will be out of my recording studio."

"Fired?"

The Boss nodded calmly, like it was no big deal that one of his stars might get fired for this. "I'm sure I can find someone better to replace you."

"Soo… what if I don't want to get fired?" asked Austin.

"You need to find a new songwriter," the Boss told the blond. "In 2 weeks."

Before the blond can say something else, the Boss said firmly, "you can leave now. That's all I need to say to you."

* * *

"Where am I going to get a new songwriter in 2 weeks?!" Austin complained at Jimmy, who was pacing back and forth in Austin's caravan car. "Oh, and by the way, if we can't get a songwriter in 2 weeks, we're getting fired. Man, that boss doesn't know how to chillax a bit."

"Well, that's the Boss. I don't even know what his real name is!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Dez, quit recording. This is serious."

"You know, if you get fired, you can start by acting," Dez offered.

"That's a bad idea!" Austin said. "I know how to act, and my looks make it happen, but my passion is music – not acting!" Austin ran his hands through his hair, like every times he stressed or panicked. "Get me a coffee. Now." He ordered to Dez.

Dez gave him one, which he drank instantly.

"I'm going to call some of my friends – maybe they know somebody who knows a songwriter," Jimmy said furiously, quickly taking out his phone and typing some stuff.

Minutes passed. "Ah! Here it is!" Jimmy suddenly shouted when there's a PING. He re-read the message and said to Austin, "my friend, Lester Dawson, has a kid – named Ally. He said that Ally likes to write some song, but never used them for herself. One of the song that Lester found was like this," Jimmy handed Austin his phone.

Austin started to sing,

_**And if he's into fashion**_

_**Or if he likes ballet**_

_**Doesn't get the time of the day **_

_**Coz he's built for the field **_

_**But feels like his love is somewhere else **_

_**And no matter what he felt (they)**_

Austin had to admit, the beginning of the song wasn't that bad. But the second time of the lyrics was really his style.

_**They told him he couldn't take it**_

_**Coz he's not made for it**_

_**He doesn't have it in his bones**_

_**So what makes you think that **_

_**It's girls only **_

_**No boys allowed**_

_**But there's no way**_

_**You can keep us out**_

_**You can't bring us down..**_

_**If I feel it burning in my core then **_

_**I'll take that**_

_**Bright little spark**_

_**And I'll hold it**_

_**Tighter in my heart**_

_**Then all your little darts **_

_**If you say I'll never reach the moon **_

_**I'll send you a postcard soon…(1)**_

Austin shrugged. "So how are we going to ask her, then?"

"Now that I don't know."

* * *

**AN: So how was it? I hope you like the first chapter! Austin is really selfish in this chapter, coz that's what I want you guys to think for the first time! He only cares about himself, but soon, he's going to change. You have my word. By the way, the song was called 'Postcard' made by Bridgit Mendler. It's a really good song – it's about how girls were told that they can't do what boys can, and vice versa. But they're not going to give up hope. Check it out by yourself and listen to the song – it's amazing! **

**Next chapter is going to be updated soon I hope – in the mean time, you can click on the button review on the bottom or follow this story! **

**I'm out. **


	2. Phonecall

**AN: So how do you like the first chapter? Thank you for you guys who did review, favs, follows or even READ my story! For some of you, maybe 5 favourites and 5 follows are not that many, but for someone like me, that's a lot! And I'm sorry for some line breaks mistake that I didn't put – I promise to do better! It's just that, I got so excited of finally making an Auslly Chapter Fanfiction, that I kinda rushed doing the upload process thing. **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters here at all.**

* * *

The question hang in the air, none seems to have an answer. After all, nobody knows about this 'Ally' at all. Austin groaned in frustration. If they can't find this Ally, his whole career might be ruined forever. And surely, he _doesn't _want that to happen.

As much as Austin loved himself, he loved music too. Music was his passion and favourite word since forever. Just listening to it made Austin felt like in the sky. And now that he's making it into the music studio (1 step closer to Hollywood Records), he felt like flying too.

"I'll call Lester," Jimmy got up eventually and left the room, holding his phone, punching notes. The blond was left alone with the redheard, who smiled at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

"No." Jimmy got back to the room and shook his head.

Did Austin heard it wrong or Jimmy just said 'no'? Nobody say no to Austin. Nobody at all. Not even his family or his boss. And besides –

What kind of girl doesn't want to be his partner anyway?

Apparently Ally.

"What?" Austn tried again, making sure that he _didn't _heard it right.

"I said 'no.'" Jimmy repeated.

"Excuse me, did you just say NO?" Austin asked, really surprised. Jimmy smirked, and nodded. "Oh man," Austin tried to keep his cool even though somehow inside was still quite surprised.

A "Wow Austin, you must be really mad." From Dez didn't help either.

"I'm not!" Austin snapped hotly. "I'm just, you know, curious about how this girl doesn't want to be my partner since I thought that every girl would love to be in her spot right now. My looks, my voice…," Austin stated dreamily, once agan his ego grew. "I know! Maybe if I talk to her, maybe she will change her mind and say 'of course Austin, you may be partner with me!" Austin said. "Jimmy, call the girl from my phone."

"I'm going to have a little chit chat with her."

* * *

The brunetter closed her phone, grumbling. Her day was bad enough – getting an A at her test, being dumped once again in a toilet and a 12 hour shift at her dad's music store, Sonic Boom.

And now that.

Somebody – insisting that he was Austin Moon's manager and saying he wants her to be his songwriter? No thanks, and she wondered how on earth did he know she wrote songs? Her dad.

One of the reason she turned down the offer was because she wrote songs just for fun, and she had a massive stage fright, that started a year ago. And second, she hated Autin Moon. From the dirst time he was on TV because of his looks, she had decided to hate him. Okay, maybe he did have good looks and amazingly talented voice, but face it – he was an arrongantly selfish-bigego-thinks –he's-so-cool-that-every-girl-on-the-planet-can't-resist-him-and-will-do-anything-for-him jerk. He's a bigheaded doofus with a capital D.

Then her phone rang.

Ally grumbled and checked her phone. It's a new number, since there's no name, but Ally knew that's not Austin's manager again, because it was different. So she picked it up.

"Hello? This is-"

"_Ally Dawson?!" _

Ally gasped and looked down at her phone. Austin Moon was talking to her! Austin Moon had her number!

Not that she liked that anyway.

That arrogantly jerk Austin Moon. Austin must've get her number from his manager, who some reasons knew her number.

"_You're Ally right?"_ She didn't answer. _"Okay, as you might already know, this is your lucky day."_

Ally snorted. "Am I going to get my own library or my own car?!" she asked him in fake-cheery-tone and full of sarcasm.

"_No… but this is your lucky day! You have been picked as Austin's new songwriter!_"

"Look, I said 'no' to your manager already," Ally said into the phone. "I don't want to be partners with somebody with that big of a head like you. In a million years."

"_Why not?_"

"I said … I .. Do… Not … Want … To .. Be… Partners… With … That … Big … Of …. A … Head… Like… You," Ally answered slowly making sure that he heard her.

"_FYI, I don't have a big head!_" Ally smirked when the Blond asked his manager. _"I have a 10 million dollars perfectly sized head with gorgeous blond hair that was always washed by 1000 different person everyday! One person for each one of my hair!" _

"DOOF! Bighead means you have big ego! And don't ask me what big ego is because you have it in you! And for the what felt like a thousant times – NO." Ally yelled into the phone and before Austin can respond to that, Ally said, "_bye-bye_." In fake cute voice, and ended their conversation right there. Closing the phone, she sighed.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish de La Rosa, Ally's friend waved to her. "I have to get to work. Who was that you were talking to?"

"You know, just –" Ally shrugged like it was no biggie that a superstar just called her. "Just Austin Moon." And before Trish can say anything, Ally left her alone in the store – practically with open mouth and eyes widened.

* * *

"What is wrong with that girl?" Austin grumbled as he pressed the red button. "She said I'm a bighead and a doof with a capital D."

"She's not right," Dez commented.

"But not wrong either," Jimmy smirked. Austin threw a fierce glance at him. "So now what? We have no choice but hire another songwriter…"

"No, not yet," Austin got up. "I'm not going to give up just like that to her. I'm going to show her, I'm Austin Moon, and I'm no doof, and she's not going to say anything but give me her songs and be my songwriter."

"Uh, but she said 'no', remember?" Dez asked, clearly confused.

"Not for long," Austin sent him a devilish smirk and turned to Jimmy. "Call my private helicopter. We have to get to Miami right now."

"We're going to visit our future songwriter."

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Ally just appear really short on this chapter but just so you know, Ally is like, the girl that Austin never expected to exist before on earth. BTW, sorry there's no song inside this one, and it's a little short! Next update, Ally's going to see Austin Moon face to face, and a surprise for him! Meanwhile I'm making a new chapter – you guys can follow or faves or review my story! **

**How about… 7 reviews and another 5 follows and faves (or more that that) before I update this story, huh? **

**See you again later! **


	3. I Kicked A Superstar

**AN: Third chapter is up. (I'm crying right now … my chapter stories never made it to this round, it's always stuck on the second chapter or the first chapter!). I hope you liked the second chapter of my story! Okay, in this chapter … Ally's going to meet the Moon! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sigh)**

* * *

"Thank you for buying your musical instrument and everything's music at Sonic Boom – where The Boom goes Sonic and Mu-Si-Cal!" Ally thanked the last of the customer for the day, and waved at the person until out of sight.

Ally walked out of the cashier, and closed the front door, locking it with a simple twist of a key. Ally sighed. She was pooped. Her day was horrible. Tests, homework…

And the call from both his manage and him.

Surely the boy had gotten the message, coz there wasn't any other calls from him again after that incident. Ally smiled. It was so weird though, she can stand up to a superstar, but she had never even had the guts to ask a boy (who wasn't that popular) she liked or stand up to 3 most popular girls at her school: Kira, Cassidy and Brooke.

"Guess who got a call from Austin Moon?!"

Ally turned, finding her best friend, Trish, who raised her eyebrows, asking for answers. "Me?" the brunette squeaked. Trish must've gone inside by the backdoor. "I mean, Trish, what's the big deal anyway? It's just Austin Moon," Ally rolled her eyes awkwardly. "And it wasn't like he was calling me to be his partner anyway because he liked my song. Coz… coz that would be weird, right?"

"Wait, hold up a minute!" Trish raised her hand and walked closer to Ally. "Austin Moon, the superstar almost everybody but you liked, called you, offering you to be his partner because he had heard your song and loved it? Ally!" Trish squealed. "Every girl in America would do anything to be you right now and have his phone number on their phone! Kira, Cassidy and Brooke would totally be mad if they knew that. And I'm so going to ask for that job at the journalist club, so that I can make an entry for the school newspaper that you – Ally Dawson – had just been offered the greatest job by the most handsome hottie EVER to be his partner? And think about how much we can get with his phone number- Did you say yes? Did you agreed to be his partner? Did you? Did you? Did YOUUU?"

"Trish!" Ally whisper-yelled at Trish. "It's no big deal. I said no anyway."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Wait, hold up… what?"

"You know you should try be a better listener? I said NO," Ally yelled.

"I heard you, girl!" Trish said. "I just didn't understand why. Why did you say no? I told you, every girl would do anything to be in your spot right now.. so why did you say NO to him? You're just messin' around with me, right? You said 'yes' right?"

Ally shook her head. "It's just that… you know I hate him. He's so obnoxious …and selfish. He's an arrogant jerk, has a bighead or in his case," Ally rolled her eyes. "Big ego. And he's not that hot anyway – Dallas is more cuter," Ally said dreamily.

"Yeah, you like Justin Bieber – I get it!" Trish snapped. "Come on, Ally, why didn't you- Austin Moon?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ally scoffed.

"No – Austin Moon!" Trish squealed. "Like, there!" she pointed to the back, jumping up and down like crazy.

_Never leave the backdoor open. _Keep that in mind, Ally.

There he was, the blond and a redhead and what – his manager? "Ally!" the blond said, hugging Trish. Trish hugged back, seemed flattered by the moment. "So you're Ally Dawson?"

"I'm Ally Dawson!" Ally raised her hand angrily. The blond pulled back from Trish, and opened his arms once again to embrace the brunette, who clearly didn't want to be hug because she stepped back from him.

"Oh, hey," Austin Moon waved at the brunette, grinning.

Ally didn't reply his wave, and stood across from Austin, flat-faced. "Didn't you hear me – like ten times – on the phone saying 'no', Austin?" Ally asked bitterly. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. I WON'T BE YOUR PARTNER. I SAID THAT TO THE PHONE, AND I'M SAYING NO TO YOU RIGHT NOW TOO."

* * *

Austin grinned at the brunette, totally checking her out. She had her hair loose, and she's not like most girls. Okay, she wore cute short mini-dress with a cute vest and boots like most girls, but she didn't wear any make-ups at all on her face, and her hair wasn't styled like most girls. Austin smirked.

Okay, so maybe he has a thing for blonds like him, but brunette will do. This girl was kinda cute.

"Why are you smirking at me?" Ally asked flatly. She wasn't checking him out, on the other hand, her friend does.

"You're Austin Moon!" the curly-haired girl squealed. "Omigosh! Can I get a photo with you? Can you follow me on Twitter? My name is Trish de La Rosa by the way. And I love you sooo much! Can you sign this shirt for me? Or kiss me? No, you won't? Okay… so did I mention I'm Trish by the way? I can't believe you're here … right in front of me… you're ACTUALLY HERE!" Trish gasped and jumped up and down in excitement.

Too bad he didn't have a thing with curls. (**So that meant he didn't like the author, coz the author has crazy curls too)**

"Yeah… I'm Austin," Austin replied awkwardly. "Soooo…"

"So what?" Ally repeated.

"I'm right here," Austin stepped closer to Ally, and Ally seemed to freeze because she wasn't moving. "Me. Austin Moon."

"I'm Dez by the way!" Dez waved at Ally. Ally smiled at Dez, and glared back to Austin.

"Austin Moon is right in front of you … opening his arms to be his partners," Austin repeated at Ally, who wasn't smiling at all. Austin smiled dazzlingly at Ally.

Ally shook her head.

Shook her head. Was the girl serious or what?

"Say yes Ally!" Trish encouraged. "This is your big oppurtunity to become a successful songwriter too."

"I rather not, Trish," Ally smiled at her bestfriend. "I have stagefright remember? And besides, my songs wasn't that great."

"It was totally cool!" Austin exploded. "Have you listen to my songs? _The bunny stepped out to show his shoes… _what kind of lyrics was that? You on the other hand, Ally Dawson, had what I need to make myself more successful. Think. Think."

"I'm thinking …," Ally said full of sarcasm. "I'm thinking that I'm not cut out for this job and I hate you."

"So yes?" Austin asked hopefully. _Give her the puppy eyes!_ His mind seemed to order, so he did.

"Sadly for you, I've been bestfriend with this girl long enough to know that anybody's puppy eyes doesn't work on me anymore," Ally said pointing to Trish, who pouted at that. "No offense, Trish. But really, I had enough of your puppy eyes for a lifetime. And no pickup lines either. I hate romances like that."

Austin gasped at that. "No one can resist my puppy eyes!" Austin whined. "Everybody loved my puppy eyes! Why don't you?"

"Do we really need to repeat everything that I said to you?" Ally said, leading them to the backdoor. "Look."

"For one more time," Ally started as finally those guys were out of the store. She pointed right on his chest. "I – Will – Not – Be – Partners," she pointed to herself. "With – You," She pointed to him, who stood there shocked. Ally was satisfied enough, then she waved cheekily. "Buh bye!"

The door slammed right in front of his face.

"Oh no she didn't."

* * *

"Yes she did!" Trish high-fived Ally, who stood there, clearly satisfied with herself. "Omigosh, Ally, you just kicked Austin Moon out of your store! I'm so happy for you!" Trish gave Ally a hug, and Ally hugged back. "Man, why can't you do that to Cassidy, Kira or Brooke but you can to Austin Moon?"

"I know Cassidy, Kira and Brooke better than Austin Moon, and it's not like I see _him _everyday," Ally shrugged.

"Well, it's a progress," Trish smiled at Ally. "I'm so proud of you! Come on, girl, we're going to have a girls' night!"

The laugh from Ally sounded so genuine to her bestfriend.

* * *

"SHE KICKED ME OUT OF HER STORE! SHE KICKED ME OUT! ME! AUST… AUSTIN MOON! THE, THE FAMOUS SUPERSTAR!" Austin choked on the last words and shuddered. Dez patted him nicely on the shoulders, also feeling bad for his bestfriend. "Can you believe it, Dez, that the girl kicked me out? Tell me it's a dream… tell me."

_Pinch. _

"AWW!" Austin yelped. "What was that for?" Austin asked in horror.

"You said tell me if this is a dream, so I pinch you, and you yelped. It's reality," Dez nodded his head. "C'mon, buddy, let's get you to rest up. It was just a day, and you already had like a lifetime of no from that girl. Rest up, so tomorrow you can have a clear head and think of an idea. Surely you're not going to give up."

"Of course I'm not going to give up…?" it sounded like a question, not a statement.

"Austin – you're not one of those cowards that I hate, aren't you?" Dez teased.

"Nope," Austin replied instantly, popping the 'p'. "Of course I'm not. The Moon never says no. You know, just like the song I have, Don't say Don't (**AN: Ha-ha! It's a parody of Never say Never) **so I'm not going to say don't or no or anything pessimist like that. Not even to himself." Austin high-fived with Dez. "Thanks, man."

"Like what Shakespeare said," Dez started. "'In the end of the rainbow there's pancakes.'"

"Shakespeare?" Austin winced. "Isn't that the quote Food Fairy said in the finale of Fairyland?"

"Oh yeah! That's where I got that from. That finale was awesome huh?" Austin nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Dez, speaking of pancakes, why don't you and I order pancakes from the meal service tonight? We'll have a bro night, you know, just like old times. Watch TVs, eat snacks and you know, just hangout?"

Dez's face lit up almost instantly. He nodded. "Sure, that would be great though."

And for the first time in forever, Dez and Austin actually hung out.

Austin opened his eyes, suddenly an idea seemed to form in his mind. He checked his clock – 12 at night. Dez was asleep already next to him, fallen at the third movie they picked together. He knew now. He had an idea , and he's going to use it.

"Bro," Austin nudged his best friend. Dez woke up.

"What?"

"I have an idea," Austin said suddenly, grinning evilly. "What is it?"

"Buckle up, Ally Dawson, I'm going to get you."

* * *

**AN: In this chapter, his arrogant part wasn't really showing, but he's still not giving up! Guys, because I have school (from 6 a.m until 3 p.m) and then some lessons from a different place, and homeworks (starting to look like Ally), I only have some freetime between those times writing my homeworks and school. So don't expect me to everyday updating this story. But I also realised that the more my story popped up on the first page, the more follows or readers I have, so I decided I'll update this thing a week. So be sure to check Austin and Ally Fanfiction Archive every wednesday, thursday and friday, okay? Meanwhile, be sure to follow this story or favourite this story or review this story! If you want to check my other stories, check my Platonic one or my others from WOWP or Jessie. After all, maybe I'll even get you to like them shows (but Auslly forever!)**


	4. We're Friends

**AN: The fourth chapter!. But I hope it's good enough for you guys! (I am really liking your reviews by the way!). Ally's going to be bullied a lot in this chapter and also getting surprised by somebody she really hates! So have fun with this chapter and I really hope you like it! And yes, I am not from an English speaking country - so English is like my third language (after Indonesian, and Javanese)  
**

* * *

Something Ally Dawson knew from a long time about Trish De La Rosa, was that she had a _really _big mouth.

_Mind you_, she still _has _a big mouth. She likes to call people with names that they wouldn't like, expressing what she felt about somebody else without even thinking about their feelings, say really rude words sometimes and swears (it was so amazing that those swears slipped out of her tongue like it was fine) a lot. And the most one she hated about her big mouth: she can never keep a secret between herself and the person.

So when Ally stepped inside the school the other day, it was actually no surprise that _every_ kid in the hall were looking at her in hate (_really hateful glance from the girls and cheers)_. She knew that Trish had probably spilled her secret between the others. Ally looked down at her feet, walking cautiously but fast, trying to get to her locker.

Which was in the populars' section.

Hooray.

It wasn't really her fault or her choice to own the locker in those section. Ally was sick at the first week of school, and didn't get to pick her own locker, so the teachers pick hers. And being a busy person, they probably had just you know, pick the first one they see is empty, and unfortunately it was in the populars' section. Filled with miniskirts and tanktops cheerleaders, sweats from the jocks, and giggles from the gossip-girls – it was actually no fun there.

Ally Dawson can feel the threatful glare from some of the cheerleaders, and the _really _threatful ones from 3 most popular cheerleaders, models, and winners of beauty pageant for 6 years in a row: Kira, Brooke and Cassidy.

"Hey, can you guys hang somewhere else? I need to get into my locker," Ally mumbled quietly, already red at her cheeks. They wouldn't budge from her locker, blocking it, and sending a glare to Ally.

"So you think because you had seen and talked to Austin Moon for once made you the boss?" Brooke scoffed, and flicked her hair to the back. Brooke was the number 1 fangirl of Austin Moon at school, she idolize him more than anybody. Ally looked at her, eyes widened.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean if you've seen and talked to him, you're already popular or something, coz … _hello …_ who's talking here?" Kira responded hotly. "Geek."

"Yeah, we're much prettier than you!" Cassidy continued again. Ally's eyed widened again at this, because she was talking like they were in kindergarten or something? Ally didn't even know why they made her enemy like this.

"Okaay… I was just wanting to get into my locker, sorry," Ally said again. No movement. "Kira, Brooke, Cassidy, please."

"What's gotten into you, dork?" Cassidy asked, wincing. And Ally couldn't help but wince herself. Usually she was stammering with them, but today … _noo.. _"Oh, so you built up your confidence after talking to Austin Moon! That's right, huh? Well… we'll see about that," Cassidy smirked.

But still no movement.

"Guys, cut it out."

Ally turned around so her back was to the three other girls, and blush when she saw a brunette jock standing in front of her. "Hey, Dallas, you don't have to do that-" Ally started dreamily, staring into his face. Ally had a crush on Dallas ever since the first day she was at school.

"Sure … uh.."

"It's Ally," Ally replied.

"Hey, baby," Cassidy swooned over Dallas, gripping his arm with both her hands, and tippytoed to kiss him. Ally frowned a bit at her act, because she knew Cassidy was trying to get her jealous. And what doesn't she like about that? She _was _jealous. Dallas smiled at Cassidy, and turned back to Kira and Brooke. Dallas raised his eyebrows at Cassidy, signaling both of the other girls to move. Cassidy sighed. "Okay, but I want another kiss from my little Texas." Cassidy pouted, trying to be cute. Dallas smiled, and gave her another kiss. "Girls, come on," Cassidy said, waving her hand. Kira and Brooke smiled at Dallas, unseen by Cassidy, and followed the girl.

"Thanks," Ally replied again shortly, trying to hide her blush. She was standing and talking to Dallas!

"You okay?" Dallas asked, his brows furrowing worriedly. _He looked cute when he blush_.

"I mean, yes, wait, no, - _whattt – _do you want me to be okay? Should I?" Ally stammered quickly. Then she faked-laugh. "Of course I'm okay."

"Righhhttt," Dallas said awkwardly. He gave her a quick wave and went.

Ally sighed dreamily, watching Dallas went over to his own locker not so far from hers. Okay, so maybe there was something good about having a locker there – Dallas was in that section too!

"Did I just see you talking to Dallas?"

Ally turned, surprised. "Trish!" Ally cried loudly, putting a hand on her chest. "You scared me. Like to death." Then Ally's face turned graveyard. "Like what I'm going to do with you right now. Why did you tell everybody that I got a call from Austin Moon?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Trish said. "I was trying to make conversation, and it just spill out from my mouth like that." Ally frowned, and Trish pouted too. "Sorry. Forgive me? Pretty please with cherry on topp…"

"Okay," Ally answered, giving her best friend a hug."You may have the biggest mouth I know, but you're still the best."

"Awww. Thanks, pal," Trish grinned. "So what was that talking to Dallas thing?"

"Oh, you know, he was helping ME to get to MY locker, which was BLOCKED by his girlfriend, Kira and Brooke, and I said thank you to HIM and he smiled at ME and he even gave ME a WAVE." Ally replied, saying loudly with some of the words. Ally blushed, and grinned. "I can't believe it. I think we're friends now."

"Ally, Ally, Ally," Trish patted her shoulder, and guided the brunette to their class. "You know, it doesn't mean that they had talk to you they instantly become your friends."

"But you become my friend, my _best_ friend after I talk to you about where's the library remember?" Ally reminded her best friend. "And it so just happens you were on your way there for your _new _job that starts _1 hour _ago. Sooo…"

"Oh, that's different!" Trish yelped excitedly. "I got fired the next day." And then she went away to the her class.

Ally nodded her head in agreement, and sat down on one of the seats in front of her class, head already buried deep under her books.

* * *

It was the first period when Mrs. Green called for Ally's name suddenly with the loudspeaker. Mrs. Green was one of the secretary Ally had befriended with on her first day at school. Ally looked down again, confused.

"Mr. Boles, can I go?" Ally stood up and raised her hand.

"Sure, darling you can go. It seems like you finished your essay about Middle Age cavemens am I right?"

"And also the essay for The History of Paper, and the essay about January. And I'll finish the article about the festival tomorrow," Ally promised. Mr. Boles smiled and Ally smiled back as confident as she can. Around students she was nervous, but around teachers she was already like a daughter to them. "Thank you, Mr. Boles."

So Ally pushed the door and left.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Green!" Ally greeted the secretary, smiling almost shyly. "Nice weather isn't it?"

"Lovely, sweetie," Mrs. Green smiled at Ally. "You wanna try a cookie perhaps, darlin'? I made a batch just for you today. It was so lovely of you to give me that rose yesterday. You're such a darling, sweets." Mrs. Green said warmly.

"Well, a cookie would be nice, but I think I'll pass, Mrs. Green. Thanks for the offer anyway," Ally turned down the offer politely. "So why am I being called here? I think I finished my homework in time and I wasn't late for school…"

"No, honey, of course not!" Mrs. Green said, putting an arm around the brunette's petite body. "You finished your homework _before _time and you wre never late this year. It's just that I need you to do something for me."

"Of course I would, Mrs. Green! I'll do the best I can," Ally promised. "What is it?"

"Well, it's actually no big deal!" Mrs. Green laughed. "There's some new students here I would like you to meet and befriend with – since I know you're such a darling and you wouldn't do any harm to them at all – you. These students have to be treated so special."

"Poor them," Ally said truthfully, guessing that what she meant by that was that those students were sick or something like that.

"So when I decided to pick you to meet with them – they said yes really excited. They said that they would really like to meet you _again_.."

_Must be some of the kids from the library I used to meet_, Ally guessed in her brain and smiled at Mrs. Green.

"So it was actually not the wrong decision to pick you, didn't I?" Mrs. Green's face lit up again.

"I would like you to meet…" Mrs. Green opened the door of her office quietly. "Austin Moon and Dez."

Ally's scream didn't make the smirk from the blond and the excited childish smile from the redhead vanished.

"Hello, Ally-gator!" Austin grinned.

And before Ally can comprehend what he's doing, she felt his arms lifted her up in the air.

Hugging her, that's what he's doing!

* * *

"I cannot believe it, Ally!" Mrs. Green told Ally. "I never knew you were a big fan of Austin Moon. You're not like one of those girls I've seen before here, who practically chatted all about you," Mrs. Green turned to the blond. "You know, Moon, my daughter is a big fan of you – would you mind giving me an autograph for her?"

"Sure," Austin grinned.

This is not happening. No. This is not happening. This is just a dream, right?

"I'm not one of his fan!" Ally snapped. "Sorry, Mrs. Green, but I'm not."

"Yeah, Mrs. G. She's not," Dez said, and Austin elbowed him that Ally actually giggled. "She's his friend." A glare from Ally.

"You are?" Mrs. Green turned again to Ally. "Wow!"

"No, I'm not his friend!" Ally answered back hotly at Dez. "I've meet him _accidentally _because I never really know that _he's going to come to me_. And that was it. And sorry, but I have to turn down your offer, Mrs. Greeen…"

"No, no no, you're going to show him and his friend around, Ally Dawson," Mrs. Green smiled widely. "Now, I see he picked all the lessons you also picked," Ally's jaw dropped at this. "So you can introduced him and Mr. Dez today. Off you go, dear, run along. I have some other things I need to do. Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Moon, and Mr. Dez."

"Pleasure meeting such a wonderful woman too like you, Mrs. Green," Austin replied, kissing the woman on the cheek. Then he turned around, and gripped Ally's hand tightly. "Come on, we have some introducing to do!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ally hissed as soon as the three of them were in the corridor. "Seriously, I already said 'no' to you, Moon. You seen how I kick you out of my store like that-"

"No, no, Ally!" Austin said. "I'm not going to ask you to be my partner anymore. I'm going to take a break from TV now for some time. I made up my mind not to ask you anymore because I'm not going to need it. And my manager said I have to get serious too with my education, and he said I can live at his house in Miami for some time, and he made me and Dez go to this school which luckily you're in it too! I want you to be my friend, that's all I'm asking."

Ally scoffed and glared at him.

"W-what?" Austin stammered nervously. "I'm telling the truth."

"There's gotta be a catch," Ally scoffed and snorted, like it was real funny. "Just so you know, I'm not buying any of it, Austin."

"It's true!" Austin whined. "Why won't you believe me?"

Ally stopped in the front of the door, and sighed. "I want you to go in right after me," Ally ordered. "I have some girls in this class who would scream when they saw you, and they probably wanting to see you and kiss you, so I insist you to pull up your hood," Ally pointed to Austin's hoodie. "And your hat, and glasses before revealing who you are in front of the class, okay?"

"Aye aye, boss!" Austin grinned.

"How about me?" Dez asked suddenly.

"Dude, nobody knows about you, so you don't need to do that," Austin replied reassuringly.

"Thanks, bro!"

Ally rolled her eyes, and opened the door slowly. She was nervous now, because it seems like the whole class were looking at her, and not Austin or Dez. "Mr. Boles," Ally stated. "We have 2 new students her.. here today in .. in your class."

"Fantastic!" Mr. Boles clapped his hands delightfully. "Would you like to introduce them, Ally?"

Ally nodded, and turned back to the whole eyes, and closed her eyes before announcing. "Class, I would like you to meet," Ally closed her eyes more tightly. "Your new friend, Dez," Dez waved his hand. "And …"

"Pleasure meeting you," Ally opened her eyes surprised to see Austin already pulling off his hood from his head and hat, and glasses.

* * *

"AUSTIN MOON IS IN MY CLASS!" Brooke was the first one who shrieked, followed by the other girls. Ally winced, mouthing 'sorry' apologetically to Mr. Boles, who seemed to be in shock too because his mouth was open.

"Well, Ally, is anybody sitting next to you on your table?" Mr. Boles asked. Ally shook her head disappointed.

"Let me sit next to her, Mr. Boles," Austin grinned, and Mr. Boles nodded straight away. "Dez can sit next to the brunette who shriek to me," Austin stated, pointing to Brooke. Brooke frowned, and let out a little scream when the redhead ran to give her a hug.

Austin plopped down next to Ally on the bench, and pulled her closer to her.

"Please don't do that," Ally whispered, already feeling the hateful glare from the other girls. "Everybody is jealous already, why do you do that?"

"I'm your FRIEND, remember?" Austin cried loudly, and Ally groaned when the girls mumbled swearings, which she knew was for her.

"Ah, lovely," Mr. Boles said dreamily (?). "Now, let's get back to…"

Ally thought that all the eyes were focused on her and Austin, not on the subject.

* * *

As soon as the first period ended, Ally rushed to her locker before Austin and Dez can catch up to her. She sighed in relief, because the section was still empty. Maybe if she's fast enough, she can take her books she needed for the second fast and go before the others come.

"Hey, Ally!"

Ally let out a scream when Austin suddenly appeared next to her. "Austin!" Ally hissed. "You have a locker … next to mine?" she asked in horror.

"Yes! I asked for one next to you!" Austin grinned. Austin turned around, and Ally can see the girls already lined up, looking lovingly at the blond. "Guys, guys, chill up. I need to have some time with my FRIEND."

"Don't say that!" Ally snapped in horror. She needed help from Trish, and much to her disappointment, Trish was also lined up with the other girls. Ally rolled her eyes. She might need to take back what she said about Trish being the best coz right now, she wasn't helping at all. "Look, you can just go with your friend away… I don't need you."

Ally stared at the blond, and couldn't help but notice the little hurt in his eyes. Ally shook her head, and waved. "You already have them to show you around. Gotta go!"

* * *

Ally sat down on one of the tables, alone. Trish had just sent her a message that she was on her shift at the library, and she also said that it was so boring there, and she'd rather be sitting next to Austin Moon then being there, and she was thinking to get fired from this job and get another one. She started to pick on her noodles, not really feeling the mood to eat the lunch, even though she knew that the noodles was one of the good lunch menu _ever_ and the others were _yuck yuck_. She twirled her noodles on her forks absent-mindedly, suddenly thinking where on earth was Austin and Dez anyway. Although she felt like it was the right thing to do, she actually felt (teeny weeny) bad why did she left them both because it was supposed to be her job to show them around.

Ally turned to see the jocks' table, and was surprised that she can't see the certain blond and redhead she was supposed to be showing around. _Maybe he was needed to sign autograph_, Ally thought to herself.

And then suddenly there was a tray in front of her own, and looked up to see Austin sighing. And behind him was lots of girls – including Kira, Brooke and Cassidy (who seemed to forgot she has Dallas already). "Guys!" Austin turned around, almost annoyed. "Cut it out! I'm starving."

The girls shrieked, offering him their lunch. "Although I would love to, I'll pass," Austin said. "I want to eat lunch in peace. With Ally," seeing the glare from Ally, he added again, "and Dez."

The girls groaned, but went anyway. Still, even when they're gone o their tables, Ally can still feel all the stares were on her table. "You know, you don't have to do that," Ally started. Austin turned, confused. "You can eat lunch with them. I'm sure they would _love _to."

"But I want to eat with you – and Dez," Austin responded. Ally mused, there's gotta be a catch. But when Austin didn't say anything else after, Ally smiled to herself. "Where's Dez by the way?" Austin looked up after having his second spoon of noodles.

"He's over there," Ally answered quickly, pointing to a certain redhead who was walking to their table.

As Dez walked towards them, none of them said anything. There was an awkward silence hung in the air between them. Ally opened up her book, and started writing, figuring that since he wasn't saying anything, she might as well do her own business.

"What's that?" Austin asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Ally said forcefully, closing the book with a loud SNAP.

* * *

Austin smiled to himself – knowing that Ally's going to fall for his trap soon. She looked like she actually believed him, because she didn't tell him and Dez to leave from her table. Austin was curious at her too – she was smart, and pretty beautiful, but why was she alone eating her lunch? She looked nothing like the other geeks at school, too.

Austin shook his head. How can he forget? Ally was like a tiger. No wonder nobody (except that Latina girl) wants to be friends with her. But Austin will. And then her heart will actually melt, and she's gonna let him be her friend, or possible her _best friend_ sometime soon, and if he's lucky enough, she'll let him take one of her song to show the public. He only had 12 days left before the boss fired him – and 12 days' not that many.

Austin was pulled back to the real world when he suddenly noticed Ally writing something. "What's that?" Austin blurted out.

"It's nothing," Ally replied instantly, closing the book loudly.

Austin reached for the book with his free hand, curious himself. His hand was going to grab it, when suddenly Ally slapped his hand. "Ouch! That hand cost more than your house!" he blurted out. There went his ego. "What was that for?"

"Don't. Touch. My. Book," Ally said flatly.

"Why? It's just a book," Austin shrugged. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"There's no big deal," Ally answered with fake-sweet voice. "It's just that it's my private book, and you know what that means. No touching."

"Righttt," Austin said. "So whatcha lookin' at?"

"What?" Ally asked, turning back to him.

"You're writing on your book about something, and you said it's private, so it meant that you're probably writing about your crush – who?"

"No one," Ally said quickly, blushing.

"It's not me, isn't it?" Ally gave him a _you've got to be kidding me _glare. "Okay, so no. Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You're not even my friend yet, so I think I'm not supposed to trust you with my secrets yet. I can't even keep secrets with Trish."

"Okay." He said shortly, craving for his noodles again.

"Hey, Austin!" somebody called for his name, and Austin turned to see Kira, Cassidy and Brooke standing on one of the empty table.

"Yeah, girls?"

"Can we ask you for a simple request? Can you sing one of your song for us?" asked Kira flirtily.

"Oh, sure, no probs," Austin responded casually, hopping off his chair to stand on the empty table. "This is actually not my song," Austin started excitedly, thinking about an idea how if he can sing Ally's song there, maybe Ally will be delighted and let him be her friend. "This is a song made by Ally Dawson – the brunette I sat with at lunch."

* * *

_No, this is just a dream, Austin Moon did not just say that the song he was going to sing was her song… no. no no. _

Ally looked down, embarrassed. She was sure that the girls were already envying her right now, and she didn't want to know what would happen tomorrow. But when Austin started to sing the song – _her _song – every worry was gone.

Austin started to sing the song, feeling it deeply. It was a new part of Austin – no ego, just him on stage, expressing his love for music. So maybe being superstar wasn't really all about Austin – maybe he did have a passion for music?

Austin was still singing, already on the chorus. Even without the music, the song was still good when he sang it. Ally smiled absentmindedly, loving the voice of his.

"Ally! Come here!" Austin yelled out to her, and no doubt Ally was surprised. He wanted her to be with him? What was going on?

But still, her mind was ordering her to go, and suddenly, she realised that she was already next to him on the empty table, watching him sing Postcard by heart. Austin grabbed her hand – which froze just like that – and ended the song. "That's Ally Dawson everybody!"

* * *

Everybody clapped. _Everybody! Including Dallas!_ Ally smiled at Austin thankful, and Austin winked back.

"That was so beautiful, Austin!" Brooke cooed at Austin, grabbing him by the arm. "Did Ally really wrote that?"

"It couldn't be this Ally right?" Cassidy asked, snickering. "You sure? That song was so good, and Ally can't write songs."

"Of course she can!" Austin said calmly. "That was her song."

Ally on the other hand, wasn't listening. Dallas was coming towards her. Ally gasped a bit, freezing again on her spot. "That was your song, Dawson?" Dallas asked softly. "Wow, that was… wow."

"T-thank-thanks, Dallas," Ally stammered blushing.

"I didn't know you like music. I hope you can write more songs for us here," Dallas said again, smiling. "I really like you. I thought you were just into books."

"Music is my passion," Ally said proudly.

"Well, maybe we could … you know, talk again later? I need to get back to my friends over there," Dallas said almost shyly. "Bye." And before she could respond, Dallas grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Ally froze again, red on the cheek.

* * *

Soon everybody was back to their own business again, (including the girls looking at Austin), and Ally turned back to Austin. "Austin. That was so cool." She said in amazement. "Where did you hear my song before?"

"When I asked for a new songwriter, and my manager told me about your song," Austin answered, rubbing his neck. "It was a good song – I'm not going to lie to you."

"You know…," Ally said thoughtfully. "You really like music don't you?"

"Of course," Austin answered proudly. "It's like my passion. I loved music, and I loved being the centre of attention. I wanted to be on stage since I was still little, and when I finally get to do it, because my passion – I was delighted and happy. Too bad that the songs I have wasn't that good though. Music is like everything to me – being on stage is just a bonus. A big bonus," Austin shrugged, and Ally can sense the love of music from his tone. Austin grinned at her.

"I thought being a superstar was all to you," Ally whispered softly. "But I'm wrong."

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, head laying on his shoulder too. Austin froze,grinning since he knew that Ally can't see his expression right now. It's working! Ally's actually growing soft on him! "A-Ally?" he faked a nervous tone.

"I know now about your passion for music," Ally said. "I thought I was wrong about that – but no. You're right. I'm going to let you, and Dez," Ally nodded softly to Dez, without budging from her spot. "To be my friend."

Austin laughed, and embraced her back excitedly.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**AN: My longest chapter so far! Word count was more than 4000 already, and that's many for me, since lots of my stories were 1000 long. I really liked the last bits – I was going to make it real, like Austin saying truthfully, and singing her song because he liked her – but then I remembered about his target, so then I put some bits in, but still, Austin wasn't kidding when he said music is his passion. I also liked the last part, when Ally hugged Austin, and how Austin pretended to fake that nervous tone. Also, I kept getting reviews about how horrible Austin was – and I wanted to tell you that was the point! Austin was a superstar that has big egos' but when he befriend with Ally, he started to lose some of them, because of Ally – and you know, following the plot,falling in love with Ally and stuff like that. I really hope you like this chapter – because this is my best so far! **

**Meanwhile I make the next chapter, you can keep supporting me with your lovely but critical reviews, or by following or favouriting (there are no such words as favouriting btw) my story! Gotta go! **


	5. Hanging Out with Superstar

_What did I just do? _Ally asked herself, finding it hard to concentrate on the Algebra worksheets Mrs. Winter gave to them. All she was thinking about was about the little incident at lunch. Ally sighed, dropping the pencil she was holding. She looked behind her – Austin was working on _his _Algebra worksheets, eyebrows furrowed deep concentrating, but when Ally looked down to his worksheets, there were barely a few answers – he had only answer the first question, unlike Ally – who was almost done with her worksheets – but her mind was going somewhere else, she cannot concentrate. Thanks to Austin Moon.

The bell had finally rang, and Ally herself sighed in relief. She packed her pencils back in her pencil case, and put her books back in her backpack. When she turned to get her bag, Austin was already gone from his seat. She smiled despite of herself – obviously Austin can't stand being in a classroom for so long doing worksheets like that.

Ally got up from her seat and walked to her locker as slowly as she can.

"Hey, Ally!"

Ally turned, surprised to see the blond grinning in front of her. Kira and Brooke were dangling on his arms, but the blond seemed casual about it. And of course, he'd probably had been in the same position like that a few times before. He's a superstar after all. "Hey, Austin," Ally greeted him softly. "Hey, Kira – Brooke."

Both of the girls looked up at her and smirked annoyed. "So, Austin, there's a party tonight at the mall today," Kira started. "You wanna come? There's going to be some gigs for you – probably. You can sing."

Ally turned away already – she figured she wouldn't be invited, and besides, Austin probably would've say 'yes'. Parties were his thing, but not for Ally. She only goes to party once a year – and that was birthday party, and she would leave after the singing and cake part.

So she was really surprised when she heard Austin answered, "Nah, I'll think about it."

"I really hope you can come," Brooke said flirtily, poking his cheek. "It wouldn't be as fun without you." She said again, and Ally couldn't help but rolled her eyes. Brooke was saying that like she had known Austin her entire life – which probably, yes, but she had only began to talk to him today! I mean seriously! Brooke had gone into enough party without Austin anyway.

His next sentence was predictable though: "sure, no one can resist _the _Austin Moon."

So without waiting for any replies, Ally continued walking.

* * *

Austin smirked as he watched Ally disappear through the crowd. A party will be fun – especially after what he had gone through today. Sure, there won't be any stars there, and no red carpets, and he didn't think there won't be any drinks, but it's a party – which means there's going to be music and dancing, so it would be fun.

But there's something more important that he needed to do. Okay, sure, she said he can be her friend now, but she didn't trust him. Yet. He would need to make her trust him. Less than 2 weeks now. "Sorry, Kira," Austin apologized, wincing, because this was really hard for him. He was turning down a party – he _never _turns down a party before.

"You can't come?" Kira asked in (unconvincingly) horror.

"Sorry – but I have…," he tried for an excuse. "Homework." Now he was wincing again, because Austin Moon didn't have homeworks today, and if he does have homeworks – he wouldn't be doing it anyway. "I _really _need to do my homework. Grades means… so much," he responded again, acting, patting his heart, "so much to me."

"Wow, you're cute and smart!" Brooke poked his cheek again, and he couldn't but rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I _am _Austin Moon," he replied. "I gotta go."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard a chorus of 'goodbye' from the girls.

* * *

_Got my first day at Science Club – I'll walk home. – Dez_

Austin sighed as he read the message from Dez. He grabbed his car keys from inside his bag, and put on his black glasses and hoodies – papparazzis were everywhere, you need to hide from them. He hopped into his Mini Cooper and hurried up to find his songwriter.

* * *

He got stucked at traffic.

Great, Austin Moon never get stucked like that. But he was undercover now in Miami – he needed to adapt this things. Austin looked around – figuring that he might as well take the time to _do _something until the traffic get better.

His eyes followed every girl that walked on the sidewalk. There weren't many, but enough to make him busy.

Then he saw her. Ally, walking with her head down in a book. It was actually a miracle that she can still walk straight and didn't get caught in the bushes or fall or something. She looked like one of those clumsy type of girls – nerds. Even when she dressed beautifully like that, she looked like nerds. Austin got back from his daydream, when the car behind him belled on him. The car in front of him hadn't move out of his way yet, so he can't move too.

"ALLY!" he screamed at the brunette.

She didn't turn.

"ALLY!" he screamed again, this time more louder. But the brunette still had her head stuck in her book. What was she reading? Was it _that _interesting to make her deaf like that? He groaned in frustration. "ALLYSON DAWSON!"

That finally got her attention. She turned confusingly, and saw him. She looked at the traffic first before walking in the road to him. "What?"

"You walking?" he blurted out, because what can he say like that?

"Yeah… I am walking," Ally replied.

"I meant… _ugh_, what did I meant… I meant like, why don't you come with me?" Austin asked, flustered. "I can drop you at the mall – to Sonic Boom. I need a new pair of headset too, so I probably go to Sonic Boom too today."

"Nah, thanks for the offer," Ally smiled at him politely. "But I think I'll walk. It's a short walk anyway. I probably will get there sooner than you with this horrible traffic. Traffic in Miami is always like this," Ally shook her head apologetically.

"Come on, it can't be _that _bad," Austin said again.

"Of course it can," Ally said reasonably. "That's why I walk – or ride bikes sometimes. I don't have a car at home."

"So get in with me," Austin offered her again.

"No," Ally said, shaking her head stubbornly. "I think I'll pass. Maybe sometimes though, when the traffic wasn't horrible like this."

"Get in," he said again seriously.

"No."

"Get in."

"No," she shook her head stubbornly again, making her hair fell down to her face.

"Get in or else."

"No."

"Get in," he was ordering now. He scrunched his eyebrows, but failing to look serious. "Ally. Get. In."

"Austin. I. Said. No."

"Get in!"

The car in front of him had moved, and the cars behind him honked at him angrily. But he didn't budge. He was talking to Ally. "Austin, please you should go!"

"No." it was his time to be stubborn. "I don't take 'no' for answers."

"Well you should!" she was screaming now. The cars behind him honked again at him. "Alright fine!" she hopped into the car beside him, and he continued to drive, satisfied. "Seriously! You could be annoying sometimes."

"I know."

"Yeah, I know that too." She muttered. "But thanks," she smiled at him shyly, and Austin nodded his head understandingly. "Where's Dez?"

"He's busy at Science Club. I can imagine him running around using labcoats and glasses, holding colorful glasses, and explode right in his face! BOOM!" he yelled, and she jumped a bit at the sound. "Okay, sorry, probably shouldn't have done that."

"That's Chemistry Club, Austin," she corrected. "It's different from Science Club."

"Oh."

"Right. All I get is 'oh'," she rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Cool car."

"It's my pride and joy," Austin said as he patted the steering wheel lovingly. Ally giggled at his antics, and Austin smiled.

They sat there in silence after that, but it wasn't awkward, and they got to Sonic Boom shortly after.

"Thanks, Austin," she thanked him. "For giving me that ride."

"Sure," Austin nodded his head again.

* * *

Ally was sure that Austin would leave after, but he was staring at her like that, and didn't continue to drive. It was almost creepy, Austin smiling _so _nicely at her like that. Ally stammered nervously. "You… uh, need anything?"

"Oh yeah," Austin shook his head and chuckled nervously. "Daydream. Sorry." He hopped out of his car.

Ally walked inside Sonic Boom, and Austin followed her in. "Wow, Sonic Boom is much better at day," he commened, and Ally couldn't help but giggle. "I mean, at night, it was so quiet. And you wouldn't kick me out of the store when you have customers don't you?"

"Yup," Ally replied popping the 'p'. "So what do you need? We have guitars over there," she pointed at one of the section. "CD's over there," she said. "Piano, there," she pointed to the grand piano. "And others – everywhere."

"Headsets," he answered shortly. "Is there a yellow one?"

"Oh, I think so," Ally said,looking around one of the shelf nearby, and took one off. "Here you go. That's 50 dollars."

He gave her his dollar note, and Ally gave him the headset.

Ally turned to the other customers, figuring he would leave anytime soon.

But _noooo_, Austin had to hop on the counter. "Austin?" she called for him with a questioningly tone. She tilted her head a bit. "What are you doing? You need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you still here?" Ally asked him again, confused. "Aren't you supposed to go home?"

"Well, yeah, but my parents lived in New York, and I lived here alone in Miami with Dez and Jimmy. But Jimmy had business sometimes in New York, so just me and Dez."

"Right – but that's not the answer I'm going for. Don't you have _things_ to do… like you know, go and get ready for Kira's party?"

"I'm not going – unless you want to," he added, smirking.

"No thanks," she said quickly, shaking her head nervously. "I only go to one party a year – and I have. Trish's birthday party."

"So you never go to any high school party?" he said in horror. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Yeah right. You're probably just joking."

"No, it's true," she said calmly, without glancing at the boy. She was busy helping a customer. "I never go to a high school party. Unless that year-end party I went to last year at school. That was a fun party."

"That's not a party!" Austin groaned. "Oh, you have to come to this party with me, Ally."

"And why is that?" she tilted her head pretendingly.

"Becauseee…," he whined and hopped off the counter to walk around Ally. "You're no fun."

"I'm going to deny that," Ally responded, giggling. "I am _kind _of a fun thing."

"Yeah?" Austin challenged. He hoped it would get her going. "And may I ask why?"

"Because…," Ally mused a bit, thinking. What was fun about her? Books she got? Songwriting – no. That was out of limit. "I got A at art?"

"So that means…," Austin said thoughtfully. "You always color inside the lines and never outsides like the other kids?"

"Yes, because I'm not a kid again," Ally deadpanned.

"Wow, you're no fun," Austin scoffed at her challengingly. Ally's cheeks were red already, and that's what Austin was going for. _She has to explode_, Austin thought, smirking. "Kira, Brooke and Cassidy were right after all. You're no fun. Geek, nerd."

Ally looked down, tears filled her eyes, but she blinked several times to make them stop. She wasn't going to explode in front of Austin – who she had just befriended today. She wasn't going to. "I am fun!" she snapped at him.

"Really? Prove it!"

"Fine!" Ally couldn't help herself. "I'm going to that party with you."

* * *

**AN: Okay, this chapter isn't my best one yet… but I hope you like it! I think I'll post another one tomorrow or Saturday – I already have an idea in my head. This chapter was really hard to write too, because I got stuck a bit about ideas and stuff. I was going to give up, but **_**no**_**, I'm still going to continue. So I improvise a bit, and that's why this is kinda a filler (I don't know what that meant) because there's no problem inside this, except for some stubbornly act from Austin. Also can you tell me what AU and OOC means? I know what HIATUS means, but what's AU and OOC? Please tell me in your reviews! I will be expecting for them! Oh, and Kira here isn't Jimmy's daughter, okay? Bye-bye!**


	6. Dancing and Dallas

"Great!" Austin beamed up at Ally. _It wasn't as hard as I thought_, Austin smirked unknowingly to Ally. _Now I can befriend Ally and go to Kira's party at the same time, so it won't get boring. _"I don't really know when's the party going to start, but because it's a _party _so it'll probably start after sunset."

"No dress code?"

Austin winced at the question, and groaned. Seriously, this girl made a party sounds boring! "No. So you can wear anything you like. Bikinis are allowed though," he added, winking at her – and she blushed right away, before punching him jokingly on the arm. He faked hurt, but grinned anyway. "Okay, I'm just checking."

"I'm not going to wear bikinis, Austin. Boys," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Really, because I'd love to see-"his mind was somewhere else now already. "Okay, kid," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "So I need to get dress and pick up Dez first, and I think you need to get ready too and close your store."

"You'll pick me up again?" Ally asked, surprised. "It's okay, I'll walk."

"You sure?" _girls love it when you pretended to worry about them_. He even raised one of his eyebrows – just to make sure. But not that he wasn't acting fine; anyway, it was Austin Moon who acted so it must be perfect. "I can you know, drop you at your house. It's not that far from mine." He regretted what he had said.

"You know where my house is?" He can't just tell her that he and Dez had planned to move in a house near Ally's so he can see what's she's doing right now.

"Well, Jimmy is an old friend of your dad … from university." He said, and it was true.

"Okaay," Ally said mechanically. "Wait up – I'm going to close the store. It's almost 6 anyway, so I better close it right now." She quickly ran to help the few customers that were still looking for stuff, and told him to move out. He obeyed, and waited for her in his car.

Ally quickly grabbed her bag and locked the store, before running to catch up with the blond superstar.

* * *

"Dude – you managed to get Ally to a party?" Dez asked, watching his friend smoothing his blond locks with a hair treatment and hairbrush. "Wow, I'm impressed. You're really smart."

"Huh? I just wanted to go to a party," Austin turned. "But you know I have a task at hand, so I invited Ally to the party so I can get her to trust me _and _like me at the same time I party with babes," Austin winked at the last part.

"Yeah, but you know what party is. Dance, music and people you don't know altogether…"

"I don't get it."

"Well, when a guy she doesn't know comes up to her, or she is feeling left out there, you can accompany her, talk to her and stuff like that – then she'll like you because girls love it when there's a guy have his attention to her, and noticed her. No, not that kind of notice, but she'll feel comfortable again at the party, and thank you and stuff. If you're lucky, she might even get you to play one of her songs. Kira will probably give you gigs and stuff like that – remember?"

"Oh, right," Austin gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Thanks, dude."

"No worries," Dez said nonchalantly. "I like Ally." He said again.

"Well, she's fine," Austin shrugged. "A geek who dress properly."

"She's not really a geek," Dez defended again. "She just… doesn't like to be in the spotlight. I mean, she doesn't stammer when those populars bully her, and she acted fine. She just had stage fright, and nobody gave her the chance to be in the spotlight – so nobody knows about her. Except for some who heard about her amazing talents and stuff. She make lots of friends from the teachers too, so she's kinda like teachers-pet."

"Would she want to be in the spotlight?"

"Dunno," Dez shrugged again. "I mean, remember when she said you can be friend with her when you sang her song at canteen today? She was like surprised and stuff. So she must be glad that somebody was giving her the chance to be in the spotlight. And she also had the opportunity to talk with that Dallas guy. She must've had a crush on him."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm _The Love Whisperer_," he whispered the last bit, exaggerating. "For a reason you know. I can read people. And smell them." He grinned goofily, and Austin just rolled his eyes. "So if you gave her the chance to _be _in the spotlight again, she would love it."

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Austin said in triumphant. "And, Dez, no one calls you the love whisperer."

* * *

When he stopped in front of her house, she was already waiting for him outside. Austin slowed down his car, looking at the brunette wide-eyed. "That's Ally?" Austin asked Dez, pointing to the brunette who was wearing a floral shirt that (should've) shows off her bellybutton, but she was smart enough to cover it with a white tanktop underneath, and pink sparkly (that shines) leggings with brown leather boots.

"Ally?" Austin called out her name, unsure what to do.

"Oh, hey," Ally greeted him slyly. "Hey, Dez," she nodded her head to Dez, who sat in the back, wearing new colorful suspenders and clown shoes.

"Hop in here," Austin patted the seat next to him. Ally hopped on, and sat next to him.

The car started to move, and Austin had noticed Ally had started to fidget. "What's wrong?" Austin turned at her.

"I'm a bit nervous," Ally admitted suddenly, biting her hair. "I mean, what if I'm not invited? Nobody invited me to their parties – except for Trish, anyway. I don't think Kira will like it if I come to the party with you guys."

"Nonsense!" Austin said, head up, feeling a wee bit pity for the girl. "You look beautiful. I mean, if you weren't invited, then _he _wasn't too," Austin pointed at Dez with his head, making the girl giggled. "You should've deserved to be invited too."

"Well, now I think about it – I do," Ally grinned. "I have pretty cool dance moves." She started to thump her feet and put her hands up and let it wiggle everywhere. "Cool, right?"

"Don't do that," Austin shook his head. Ally pouted, and slumped back into her seat. "What's in the bag?" he asked again, started to make random conversations. It was weird enough he was bringing a _geek _to the party, but he needed to make this girl comfortable too. He looked down at her leather bag.

"My phone, plastics in case I throw up, medicine if I started to get dizzy, and last… my book." She said quietly.

"Is it the same book you were writing in at lunch?" Austin asked curiously. She nodded again, not really meeting his eyes. He didn't ask again to her, and instead, chatted a bit to Dez about what would happen in a party. Ally listened to their conversation, smiling often as Austin laughed at Dez's words.

The car stopped in front of the mall that was already crowded. There was music and Austin can see few girls dancing away near the fountain, and chatting. One of the girls was Kira, and she squealed excitedly as she saw his car. "Austin!" Kira squealed again, hugging him. "You came! I'm so happy! Thanks anyway."

"No problem. I brought Ally and Dez with me, too," Austin said.

"Oh," Kira started. "You brought a girl with you?"

"Yeah… and Dez," Austin answered again. "It's alright, right?"

"Sure," Kira replied sweetly, even though it was so obvious that she was angry. "Come in inside."

The three of them went out from the car, and followed Kira. Every eyes were on them now, especially Austin, who winked and waved at them. Ally kept her head hung down, and Dez was tap-dancing. It was a weird bunch – but nobody questioned it anyway. Some of the girls Austin didn't know shrieked, and there was no point to deny that those were fangirls. Austin flashed his smile again to them, enjoying the attention. The last time he got attentions like that was in the morning, and without any attention, he could get grumpy. Austin glanced and saw Dallas waving a bit at Ally, who smiled back a bit, blushing. He slowly slung his arm around the petite figure of hers, casually, and saw that a few girls was red already.

"_You would stop doing that if I were you_," suddenly Ally whispered with the corner of her mouth.

"Why?"

"_Coz… there are your fans here – girls – and you want me to get hurt?" _

"Well…" but Austin did took his arm back to his side. Ally sighed in relief, and those red girls were gone now. "You want any drinks, guys?" he was already into the party.

"No thanks, I'll get myself one later," Ally answered slowly, slumping into an empty couch. Dez also slumped into one of the chairs there. She looked around – the mall was very familiar to her because _hello _Sonic Boom was in that same mall, but she knew this was a really big party because the mall was pretty big. Every single one of the shops were already closed, but Ally _also _knew Kira's dad was rich and parties this big at the mall was nothing.

"Well then, I'll see you later then," Austin waved a bit, and left, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Ally looked around, already bored. It was like any other party she's been to. Dez had already left to go dancing in the corner, so she was alone there. Ally sighed – she probably shouldn't have come to the party – she hated parties, it's really just a waste of time anyway.

She turned to grab her bag- she had bring her key to Sonic Boom, so she got up from her seat to open up the shop again.

As soon as she got into the shop, she quickly went up to her practice room, and turning the lights on. Her practice room was comfortable, and she quickly pulled on a jacket. It was freezing – and all she wanted to do was play, play and play.

She sat down on the pianobench, and started to search for her book – which she kept safely inside her bag. As soon as she found it and the page she was on, she put her hands on the piano, hands flying everywhere, punching the notes easily, feeling the rhythm beautifully and she quietly sang,

_I remember the first time_

_But it wasn't the last time_

_That you told me that, you'll take me back_

_So I'm still wonderin' why_

_It was never a question _

_I should've learn a lesson that keep coming back _

_Like a heart attack that's always breaking_

_I can't let you vanish there's no magic when you're gone _

_You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me_

_I'm not gonna let you disappear_

_I don't wanna hear it_

_I don't wanna believe it_

_I'm not gonna let you disappear…_

The song was random – it came up to her head out of nowhere, and she loved upbeat lyrics like that, and especially upbeat tunes. She tapped down her feet, wanting to dance to the tunes. She would have to record this song – this is good.

Writing down the notes inside her book, she placed a title: DISAPPEAR.

"Wow, that's certainly a good song."

"Austin?" Ally turned, surprised – blushing. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Hey that song was good. And your voice too," he said in amazement, clapping his hands together. "Why won't you play in front of the crowd? I got heaps out there. And why are you here anyway? You don't want to be in the party?"

"No, it's just that – it's really boring," she admitted, standing up, and closing her book at once. The action didn't go unnoticed by Austin, who was tempted to grab the book away from her and read it.

"Boring? That's your definitions of boring? Dancing is great!" he defended.

"Yeah, that's the boring part. Nobody asked me to dance with them – anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go out there?" she quickly changed the subject, but Austin shook his head, and suddenly grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" she shrieked as she pulled her hand away from his, which was gentle and soft, and big too.

"You said nobody asked you to dance with them – so here I am," he shrugged, grabbing her hand again, and she was too shocked to pull it away from his. He also noticed her hand was soft and little too, a perfect size to fit into his. "Come on, we'll dance with the others."

"But-"

"I'm going to teach you – don't worry. It's slow-dancing time, and it's easy," he promised, and she followed him down, she had no choice – her hand was in his, and she knew he won't let it go. "Come on."

They got out from Sonic Boom, and Kira herself launched to Austin. "Austin – hey, you wanna dance with me?"

"Sorry, Kira, but I'm going to dance with Ally," Ally turned, not wanting to see Kira's angry face. But nothing happened. Kira was gone before she knew it, but she thumped her feet hard on the floor so she must be _really _angry at her. "Wow – somebody's in a mood," Austin sang innocently, and Ally giggled a bit.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Ally bit down her lip, nervous.

"You put one of your hands here," Austin took one of Ally's arm and rest it on his shoulder, and grabbed her other hand in his. "And I put one of _my _hands here," Austin put his other on her waist. "And you follow my lead." He moved one of his foot and Ally followed slowly. "See, not that hard?" he gave her a reassuring grin. "And then I'm going to dip you," he gripped her hand more tightly, and dipped her. She let out a small shriek as she felt herself hanging in the air like that, and gave a sigh of relief after she was standing again. He chuckled a bit, and Ally let out a small giggle.

"Hey, Austin!" Austin _and _Ally both turned as Brooke walked towards them. "We all want you to sing for us here," Brooke said flirtily, _again _poking his cheek like it was some pillow. "May you?"

"Sure," Austin shrugged, and left. He was going to sing Postcard again – it was _his _top best, even though it wasn't _his _yet. Ally watched as he left his spot to go and sing. So she was alone again.

* * *

"Hey," Ally looked beside her, and saw Dallas. She turned away, blushing. _He's _not talking to _her _wasn't he? "Ally right?"

"You're talking to _me?" _Ally asked, eyes widened.

Dallas nodded casually. "Uuh… you're the one who wrote Austin's song right? You know, today at the canteen? Your song is pretty good – actually it _was_ really good. How come you never write songs like that?"

"Well..," Ally said thoughtfully. "I have stage fright."

"Oh," Dallas nodded. "You wanna dance with me?"

"Dance… with… you?" Dallas nodded again. "Sure." Hopefully she wasn't blushing. She took a big breath, and rest one of her hand on his shoulder. Dallas took grab of her other hand like Austin – but she felt like something was missing. It was different from Austin – his hand was cold and rough. It must be from playing basket and dodging it all the time.

She followed his lead, laughing. But then stopped. "How about Cassidy? Where is she by the way?"

"Nothing biggie. She broke up with me at lunch."

"Why – weren't you guys okay in the morning? I remember, because you guys were still together after she teased me."

"Well, she said that girls like you shouldn't be with Austin Moon like that. That was really rude, and I defended you." She blushed, but Dallas didn't see that. "For the sake of geeks at school, I told her that was rude, and you or any other girl have the right to be with him and stuff – and she broke up with me. Just like that."

"Wow, thanks for defending me," she thanked him shyly. "And the sake of geeks." He chuckled warmly at him. "But… I'm not with him." He stopped chuckling.

"What?"

"I said I'm not with him. We're just friends, that's all. I haven't really know him yet, or trust him, too. Apparently his agent/manager was friends with my dad at college, and by chances, he picked the same school as me for Austin and his buddy, Dez, the redhead."

"Oh, I though you're with him," he chuckled again, and Ally was too caught up with his chuckle she didn't see the blond boy _and _ a redhead coming towards her. "Hey, Austin, Dez." Ally turned to smile at the 2 boys.

"Hey, Ally," Austin said awkwardly. Dez gave her an excited wave, and grinned at the girl. "Dal-las."

"Hey!" Dallas waved at the blond. "So, Ally, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" he asked, and Ally didn't miss the hopeful glint in his eyes. She smiled softly at him, and waved him goodbye, watching the boy lost among the crowd. She squealed in excitement, but not loud enough for Austin to hear. She _also _can't wait to see Dallas tomorrow!

* * *

Austin watched as Ally waved to the brunette boy. She had a crush on Dallas. Austin didn't know what she saw in Dallas. He was _waaay_ cuter than him.

"Ooh, Austin!" Ally turned to Austin, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt stiff with her arms around him, but he relaxed back and embraced her back.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know," she pulled away. "But thank you for going with me to this party. I had a good time – like _a really _good one," she admitted softly.

"I also had a good time!" Dez sang into his ears, and he winced at the loud sound. "I met a chicken!"

"You met a chicken?" Ally asked, giving Dez a look.

"Yeah, and I also met a lonely fish at the fountain. I tap dance with a frog too."

"Dez – you didn't drink alcohol today aren't you?" she asked again worried. "Because how can you tap dance with a frog anyway?"

"Because frog has legs," Dez rolled her eyes at her, and left. Austin turned to Ally again.

"You comin'?" he asked to her. "It's okay – I'll give you a ride to your house, Ally. I don't mind."

"You sure?" Ally asked unsure. "Because you've been so kind to me today – giving me my ride to Sonic Boom, my house, to the mall again, and now to my house again?"

"I don't mind. It's just a ride!" Austin said again.

"But you wasted your fuel!" Ally whined.

"It's just fuel – I got lots of money!" Austin grinned goofily, and Ally rolled her eyes.

"There's the ego I'm missing from you," Ally said. "Come on – if you wanted me to ride with you, you better get me home fast!" Ally stomped before him, following his best friend to his car. Austin shook his head chuckling.

* * *

**AN: And that was Chapter 6, everybody! It's not really good, isn't it? The drama hasn't been up yet – this was still warm-up for you guys! Oh, another thing. The song is called Disappear by Selena Gomez. It was made for Wizards of Waverly Place Soundtrack – one of my favourite song in that soundtrack! I I think it was supposed to be about Alex and her boyfriend, about Mason disappearing and coming back again, but I always thought it was about Alex and Justin! **

**Anyway, I'm asking you another question again: I had trouble collecting AaA episodes – any of you know websites I can watch Austin and Ally? I had tried some like tubeplus and stuff, but sometimes it doesn't work! Or if you know, what websites I can download Austin and Ally in? Sorry for the horrible grammar, guys! Please give me your reviews! I hope you like this one! Bye-bye!**


	7. Smile

Ally sat down on one of the seats in the corner for lunch – making sure that she was alone. Austin wasn't anywhere in sight. It was good thing he didn't pay any attention in class – now he had to do his assignment at lunchtime. Dez was somewhere too. And Trish – boy, she hadn't seen the girl at all today. She must be at work – or not.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish sat down next to the girl, and Ally had to move over to give her space. "So having the usual fries?"

"Canteen lunch isn't that… appealing today," Ally scrunched up her nose. Trish laughed, and she laughed too.

"So where's Austin?" Trish asked looking around. "How is he? I heard he's in all of your classes right?"

"Yeah," Ally nodded, a bit annoyed that Trish was a fan of Austin too. It was weird – a girl like Trish can ever like somebody like Austin. Ally always thought Trish was different from the others.

"I wonder why he _suddenly _go to school like that, and get all his classes the same like yours _after _the day when you kicked him out of Sonic Boom," she said thoughtfully. Ally turned at the girl, confused. "Really – it must be a _coincidence_, right?"

"Well, he said that he wanted to 'rest' a bit from the spotlight a bit, and Jimmy – his agent or manager – thought he needed to get some education in him for the time in between, and Austin said Jimmy was my dad's friend in university, and somehow chooses this school for him and his redhead friend to go to this school – and _unfortunately_ I was in that school too. And he said because he knew me already, he might as well be my friend – I told him no, but then he started to become this sweet boy singing my song in front of the students at lunch yesterday, and I suddenly felt like music was really his passion and he wasn't kidding, and it was just _really _sweet," Ally sighed dreamily as she got the words out. "So I told him he could be my friend – and Dez too. And yesterday at Kira's party-"

"You went to a party?!" Trish's eyes widened. "Wow! I mean … like, you never really _go _to one, and now you do go to one! Why?! I mean, like – ugh, I say this a lot – if I insist you go _with _me, you always say no, but when it's Austin you said yes?"

"He kinda…. Challenged me," Ally said. "He said I'm no fun, but I am kind of a fun thing, am I? And at the party… he kinda danced with me… then Dallas danced with me too!" Ally said the last part cheerfully, looking up at the brunette boy who sat on the populars' table.

"Ooohh… you and Dallas," Trish nudged Ally, who blushed. "And by the way – is the redhead been asking about me?"

"No, why?" Ally asked.

"Nothing," Trish shook her head again calmly.

"NO WAY!" Ally yelled furiously. "You had a crush on Dez? I thought you had a crush on Austin – like the other girls!"

"No," Trish scoffed, even though she was blushing. "So you let him be your friend after that one simple incident? You know, Ally-" Trish started thoughtfully. "I have a weird feeling about this – Austin's a popular, and you're not. And it's kinda weird he's _suddenly_ going to the _same school _as you _right _after you said 'no' to his offer. And he said he wanted to be _your _friend. What if singing your song in front of the students yesterday was just a plan to make you melt? Because you're that kinda girl who fell for something real easy."

"Austin wouldn't do that," Ally shook her head confidently. "You're just paranoid, Trish. He's nice."

"Well if you say so," Trish replied worriedly, even though she didn't believe any word Ally said. "I'm just … telling you to be careful okay?"

"I know, Trish," Ally said smiling. "Thanks for always looking out for me," she gave Trish a hug.

"Well, I gotta go again, my 15 minute break started 1 hour ago – Bye, Ally!" Trish got up and walked away from her table. Ally rolled her eyes – typical Trish. She probably would get fired when she showed up again in her work – what was her work called again this time? Yesterday was library wasn't it? Now what?

* * *

Ally soon got up to make her way to the library – lunch would be finished in a few more minutes, she still got time to return those books she borrowed there and borrow another book there. She dumped her lunch tray in the lunchbin, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Ally!" Ally turned to see Dallas waving wildly at her. Ally looked down at her feet. "Ally – over here!"

Ally walked carefully to Dallas, her cheeks already red now. "You call for me?" she asked.

Dallas nodded. "Hey, I was wondering …. Me and my friends are going out to the movies today – if you want – you can come with us?" Dallas asked again, almost shyly. "They said it would be alright if I invited a friend or two – usually I invite Cassidy, Kira or Brooke, but since me and Cassidy broke up yesterday, I can invite somebody else. You want to come?"

"Uh… sure. What time, though?" Ally asked casually, even though inside she felt like flying. She wanted to dance on the same spot right now – she felt so happy right now! "I have work today until 6 o'clock. After that, I'm free."

"Well, cool, because the movie starts at 6.30. It's at the mall – so you just come straight to the movie after you locked your store, okay?" Dallas instructed. Ally nodded. "Okay – well, good. I'll see you this evening then."

Ally smiled softly at Dallas, and went away, almost skippng. She felt like flying!

And she felt like falling. She let out a shriek as she hit the cold floor of the cafeteria, and pain blinded her as her face hit the floor. She groaned a bit – and felt something cold and sticky on her hair. Somebody laughed at her – those giggles from Cassidy, Kira and Brooke if she's not mistaken. She touched her hair, and smelt the spagetti the canteen had today on her hair – and yogurt? Her hair smelt like spagetti and strawberry yogurt right now – not to mention almost every kid in the canteen were laughing at her like she was some monkey at a circus. She heard some smirks from her lefts – again, it must be from Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke again.

She wanted to tear up right now – so embarrassed. What did she do to them now?

She scrambled to get up, tripping. She _ummph_-ed again as her body hit the ground. "That's for Dallas," she heard somebody loud-whisper to the others like she was meant to hear it and had no intentions to stop it. "I heard Dallas asked her out to the movies today – and that's also for Austin. Wasn't she the one who wrote the song Austin sang yesterday and hug?"

"Oh yeah – and she also danced with him yesterday! He put an arm around her – I heard that she also gotten rides from him too yesterday. Who does she think she is? A superstar like him?"

"I don't even know her name – and suddenly she's friends with Austin?"

"She's that straight A student right – teachers' pet?"

"Oh right, she's in one of my class! What was her name – Amy Dawlin?"

"No, I think it's Ally Dorkson or something? Just like her – dork."

"Did you see the clothes she wore?"

"Yeah – I saw the same ones at Vinnies yesterday! It was second-hand or something!"

"She's Trish's friend! I know her hanging out with her!"

"Oh, she works at Sonic Boom! Apparently her dad owns it or something like that!"

"Poor her!"

"Yeah, I probably would die from embarrassment if I was her right now."

"Yeah – serves her right," somebody else said. Her face was hot from embarrassment right now. She got up carefully, before running straight to the door, crying. She ran to the nearest bathroom, and rushed into one empty booth. She sobbed – she did nothing wrong and suddenly she was being bullied. Even though she was a nerd at school – she never got bullied like this before. Sure, some rude comments from Cassidy, Kira, or Brooke, or just comments from the other kids, but never like this. No one had bullied her like this before.

* * *

"Ally?"

She stopped sobbing, her heart pounding.

"Ally, you're in there?" It was a boy who asked that, that's for sure. Who was it? The boy was brave enough to go inside the girls' bathroom, too! "Ally – I know you're in there. It's me, Austin and Dez." Austin _and _Dez. The news must've spread fast enough. They weren't even at lunch today. Thank goodness they weren't – she didn't want her _new _friends to laugh at her too and left her just like that!

She wiped her tears off her cheeks with her sleeves, and took a big breath before whispering:

"Go away."

"Ally-"

"No, just go away, Austin! Just let me stay here," her sobs was coming out again. "Please… go away. I just want to be left alone inside. Please." She choked and sat down on the floor, bawling her eyes out. She felt smelly from the spagetti and yogurt, and she wanted to puke right now inside that booth. Maybe her dad will let her move to other school – Highstreet High probably. She heard the school is better than Marino High. Or move town – Sonic Boom can move somewhere else or open an outlet for it. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but Mario High. She probably should've say 'no' to Dallas' offer today or never be friends with Austin Moon yesterday. She probably should've say 'no' to going to that party at the mall yesterday and should've stayed at home yesterday doing her homeworks and watching tv alone like always. She probably should've never write that song too –

"Ally, please. If you're not going out, I'm going in," Austin wasn't giving up yet. She was too upset to reply.

It was her fault – all of it. Now a popstar and his friend were worrying about her, too. Could she be more embarrased than that?

"Ally!" she looked up, and saw in horror Austin and Dez were both looking down at her. Their heads stuck out from the wall that separates one booth to another. They were standing on the toilet seat – it helped being tall like that.

* * *

Austin looked down at the brunette, and felt pity for the girl. He was just meeting Dez and was heading to lunch together with him when he heard the news – Ally tripped and somebody spilled their food onto the poor girl. It must be them – Kira, Brooke and who – Cassidy? Yeah, it must be them who got her tripped like that. Ally was a nerd – he got it, but she was so nice, she wasn't deserved to be laughed at like that. He and Dez soon were rushing to the bathroom – they had known from experience that girls who had just been embarrassed like that _always _rushes to the they were right.

The bathroom was empty luckily, except for her – there were nobody inside. So they made a quick run inside, and locked the bathroom door – just to make sure no girls was going to go inside it and scream because there's 2 boys inside it.

She was shaken up badly – hearing from her uncontrollable sobs. She told them to go away – but he had to make sure she was okay.

"Ally, Ally, Ally," Austin shook his head, and Dez followed. "Hold on, I'm going to hop inside."

Before she can blink, he and Dez were both already on the ground, in the same booth as Ally. Ally didn't meet his eyes or Dez's. He sat down next to her, and Dez followed too. The redhead was still couldn't believe somebody did that to Ally – he stared at her in shock too.

The blond gently pried one of her hands and intertwined his hand with her. "Tell me what happen."

Ally bit her hair like everytime she was nervous, and started telling the story. "I was going out to the door, and I tripped and..." she stopped chattering and sobbed again. Dez patted her shoulder, encouraging her to go on. "_They _spilled spagetti and yogurt on me," she whispered, sobbing uncontrollably.

"'They'?" Austin asked.

"Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke- I'm so embarrassed!" Ally cried.

The bell rang, but the three of them stayed like that. "But you didn't do anything, Ally!" Austin defended. "You did nothing wrong – right?"

"No, of course not," Ally shook her head. "It's just that Dallas asked me to go out to the movies with his friends today – and somehow they heard then it happened. And they started to say-"

Before she can say anything else, he engulfed her in a hug. He felt her stop sobbing but stiffen. He looked down, but suddenly he felt 2 tiny arms around his torso. He started singing:

"_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile, even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky _

_You'll get by_

_If you smile, with your fear and sorrow.._

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just_

_Light up your face with gladness Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear maybe ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying _

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just_

_Smile, though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are cloud in the sky_

_You'll get by _

_If you smile_

_With your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow _

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness _

_Although a tear maybe ever so near _

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying…."_

He felt her smile, and Dez looked like he was tearing up. Austin looked like he also wanted to tear up too. "My mom used to sing the same song to me everytime I'm upset," Austin whispered, his eyes misty already. "It's not just you, you know." He suddenly said. "I used to get bullied like this too at kindergarten."

"What – you?" Ally's voice was muffled.

"I was the 'geek' in kindergarten – everyone liked batman and ironman – I like Ken and Barbie," he admitted. "It's not really my fault – I always wanted to be a performer ever since I was a baby, and Ken and Barbie were just so… superstar. And in first year – everyboy's hobby was playing football or watch it, and me on the other hand – liked singing and acting. I also liked the color pink and I listen to music everyday. My dad also doesn't want me to be a performer too – he said I got a bazillion to one chances making it in the recording studio – I wanted to proof him wrong. I met Jimmy one day – and he said I could make it in the recording studio. Sure, they liked me – but I soon realized they liked me because my looks, not my songs. They liked my voice too – but not the songs."

"I was also the geek too," Dez confessed. "I was called 'weirdo', not Dez. People don't even know my name. They thought my name was Zed." The 2 other kids burst down in laughter, and Dez glared at them. "Except you, Austin and your curly-haired friend, everybody still called me Zed. Even my mom and dad."

Ally pulled away, smiling softly. "I never thought you were getting bullied too, Austin," she said. Then she leaned closer to him, and whispered, "But Dez…" the blond burst out in laughter, and Ally smiled at him. "My dad also says it's a bazillion to one chances making it in the business, too, Austin."

"Here," Austin offered her another tissue, and helped her clean up her hair.

"Why would you help me anyway?" Ally suddenly asked quietly. "Wouldn't you rather go and flirt with the girls?"

"You're my friend," Austin stated softly. He didn't even thought about his career right now. He couldn't stand somebody bullying somebody. "I'm always going to help my friend."

"Thank you," Ally responded. "It's really sweet of you both to cheer me up," Ally leaned to hug both of them at once, and pecked Dez's and Austin's cheek. Austin and Dez both touched their cheek and looked at each other open mouthed.

"You feel better?" Austin asked after a moment of silence. Ally nodded.

"Well apart from some stickiness on my hair – I'm actually fine right now," Ally got up and opened up the bathroom door. Austin and Dez both followed her outside, and they both unlock the bathroom door. Luckily it was still in the middle of the period so it was quiet in the corridor. "We miss our period," Ally sighed. "But it's okay. I'll made some excuses for us."

"Got that done already Ally," they both walked separate ways from Dez. "I'll just send my dazzling smile to Mr. B and he'll nod. And don't worry about Brooke, Cassidy and Kira," Austin slung an arm around the petite body of the brunette casually. "You've got Austin Moon looking out for you."

"Usually I would roll my eyes at that – but this time, thanks," she giggled softly before making their way to the english class together.

* * *

**AN: Wow! Austin is a sweetie in this chapter, am I right? And the song is called Smile by Connie Talbot. I really liked it – unfortunately my sister doesn't really like this song, so I only hear it certain times! I think it's perfect for the situation Ally's handling! Poor Ally, right? **

**I hope you like it! Please tell me your opinion about this chapter – thank you!**


	8. Blonde

**AN: Here we go again….**

* * *

"_Hey, this is Ally, and you've reached my voicemail. I'm sorry for not answering your phone, and I'll call you back as soon as you can! Bye!" _

Austin groaned as he threw his phone angrily. He was bored – and a bored Austin was never good. Dez had left the house to go to his Science Club to meet his new science buds, ad had offered Austin to come with him, but Austin hated anything to do with school, so he had turned down the offer. How he wished he hadn't! He was so bored. There was nobody inside the house except for him – and Ally wasn't picking up her cell-phone too.

He slouched on the couch, looking down at his phone – waiting for a reply or news. He wasn't in the mood for updating status right now.

Suddenly his phone rang – Austin hurried up answering it. "Hello! This is Austin!"

"_It's Jimmy Austin_."

"Oh hey, Jimmy," Austin replied casually. "Whattup?"

"_Don't whattup me_," Jimmy growled. "_How is it going?" _

Austin winced at he remembered some of the events. "It was only 3 days – I still have 11 more days including this one to convince Ally – so far, it's going _pretty _great." Yesterday he was too caught up with cheering up Ally, he didn't even try to flirt or convince her. Probably not a very good start – but there was something about the girl that made him upset.

"_Well, the Boss is getting angry." _Jimmy stated sourly. _"He talked with me on phone yesterday – again, disguising his voice with this chipmunk voice that – god, made me really really dizzy right now – and he said he wanted it fast. He was going to cut the process to 10 days." _

"That means I only have 7 days left!" Austin groaned. "That's not really enough time to convince her."

"_Well, yes – so you better convince the girl quick, Austin. He said that he had gotten some critics and questions about how you're disappearing and didn't show up on TV for this last 3 days when you're usually on every channel everyday – and he said that the Austin fanbase is already planning for a demo on you- and they threatened to tell the police and the FBI to search for you!" _

"Woww," Austin said in amazement. "It's just 3 days – did they miss me so much? I update my status every 5 minutes – and they still want me to go out there?"

"_Yeah! So you better get that song quick or else!" _

Austin played with the nape of his neck, chuckling nervously. "Is that a threat?" he squeaked. Nobody across answered, instead the line went dead. "Wow, that is definitely a threat," he mumbled as he quickly pulled on his jacket and search for his car keys. He was definitely going to head over to Sonic Boom today.

* * *

Ally wasn't expecting a friend coming by to her store that day.

Weekends on the store were strangely always slow, and it wasn't as busy as the weekdays. The mall was crowded, like usual, but the store was slow. Ally guessed they probably would be going out with their family or friends to the mall just to hangout and be together.

Her dad was also in the store too, smiling cheerfully as always. He probably had seen Ally being bored because suddenly he offered to watch the store, and Ally can get an hour break for now. "Hey, honey, why don't you take your break now? I'll watch the store."

Ally nodded obediently, and hurried up running up the stairs to her practice room.

* * *

Ally was already out of sight when the blondheaded boy came straight into the store, waving. "Hey-" he was just about to call for her name, when he saw that she wasn't there. "Uuh… where's Ally?" he asked to Mr. Dawson. "You're Ally's dad, right, _sir…_?"

"Yeah, and you're Austin Moon!" Mr. Dawson said in surprise. "Jimmy's superstar, am I right? He was my friend at college. How is he? And what are you doing here?"

"Jimmy's great," Austin replied politely. "And I came here to find Ally."

"You're friends with my daughter?" Mr. Dawson asked again. "Why didn't she tell me about it? Well, she's upstairs, in the practice room- you know where it is?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. D!" Austin yelled as he ran up the stairs towards the practice room.

_Hey, I think you got my number, _

_When I was out with my brother, _

_You said 'hi' and I think I like you, _

_Oh we talk about, maybe get together_

_A rain check on the weather, _

_Cloudy skies, _

_And I had to get home oh, those eyes_

_I thought you really nice guy, _

_I thought you were just my type, but_

_I forgot your name!_

Ally stopped as she hit the last note. It was a catchy tune, but it wasn't finished yet, and she felt like it was missing something. She repeated the half-finished song again, hoping to find something she could use to finish the song – perhaps new tunes, or lyrics. But her brain was blank, and she couldn't find an idea to finsih the song.

Suddenly she heard a clapping sound from behind her. Ally turned, surprised. "Austin!" Ally got up, red. "You heard that?"

Austin nodded, and Ally groaned again. "This is the second time you heard me singing and playing, huh?" Austin shrugged casually. "I was just fooling around, you know…"

"That was really good!" Austin praised, and Ally couldn't help but blush. "But why is it so short?"

"I haven't finished it yet," Ally answered sadly. "I don't have any ideas to continue the song – sometimes it's really hard finding the right words for it," Ally said. And suddenly she hesitated. What if Austin can help her find words for the song? Then she remembered Trish's warning, _better be careful_. Well, he did asked her to be his songwriter a few days ago, and she said 'no'. What if Austin asked again?

Austin must've seen her hesitation, because he asked, "what's wrong?"

_He's your friend, _Ally thought to herself, and she gained confidence again. "Uuh, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure," Austin nodded eagerly.

"Would you mind doing this song with me?" Ally asked quietly. Austin's face lit up at once, and he nodded. Ally smiled, and pulled him to the piano before sitting beside him. Their knees pressed together, because the bench wasn't that long, and their shoulders' touch, but Ally couldn't care less.

Austin watched as Ally repeated the unfinished song beside him, and absentmindedly smiled at himself. _She trust me_, Austin thought to himself. _She asked me to help her finish this song, and if this is my lucky day, she probably would give me this song to me after. But I doubted that. _

"How was it? What does it need?" Ally stopped and looked at Austin.

"Uuuh… well, why did the person forget the name?" Austin said, asking random questions that popped in his head. Ally didn't answer, probably couldn't. "Well, maybe the person is forgetful, and pretty dumb. Like me!" he suddenly said. "I mean, I'm forgetful, and I'm pretty dumb too, at some stuff like calculus and algebra."

"So I should write 'coz I'm a boy?" Ally asked again, hitting another note, and it sounded perfect with the lyrics.

"Not all the boys are dumb and forgetful – my uncle is a professor and has a photographic memory," Austin defended. "You should write 'coz I'm a blonde – because I am a blonde," Austin asked.

"That's pretty offensive," Ally commented.

"Well, lots of people think I'm dumb and silly – like you," he teased and the brunette punched his arm jokingly. "But because of that, I like to make it I look like I am, even though maybe I'm not."

"That's true, you really showed your actual side to me yesterday," Ally commented again. "Hey, I got it!"

"How about….," Ally's voice filled the room again, beautiful like always.

_I'm a blonde, so excuse me…_

_I'm a blonde, I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun, _

_I like to play it up like I'm dumb, d-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Cuz I'm a blonde_

Austin started singing too,

_**Hey I'm not a college grad yet, **_

_**There are some books I haven't read yet**_

_**But I could quote, a little bit of Shakespear in my sleep but **_

_**There have been some times when**_

_**I've clearly forgotten, how to spell words like**_

_**R-E-E-D-I-N-G**_

_**Me, me and myself and I try really hard to get by **_

_**With simple little things!**_

Ally started to sing with him, together they sang the chorus as a duet, filling the room with color and happiness

_**I'm a blond**_

_So excuse me_

_**I'm a blond, I get crazy**_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun, _

_**I like to play it up like I'm dumb, d-dumb, dumb, dumb**_

_Dumb Dumb Dumb_

_**Cuz I'm a blonde**_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_**I-I'm a blonde**_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_**Coz I'm a blonde**_

Austin tapped his feet, and started to sing again,

_**Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair**_

_**Then you'd take me serious**_

_**Maybe I could try to change up their minds so they'd take me serious, **__("Oh oh oh oh")_

_**So they don't **_

_**Everybody knows that I'm not ("**__dumb dumb dumb dumb")_

Then both of them sang together again, both of them totally lost in their own little world now, with just them and the piano in front of them, and the music. Just them and their passion. Austin stared at Ally, his eyes practically grinning to Ally as both of them sang the chorus again together, and Ally's soft eyes seemed to smile back.

_**I'm a blond**_

_So excuse me_

_**I'm a blond, I get crazy**_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun, _

_**I like to play it up like I'm dumb, d-dumb, dumb, dumb**_

_Dumb Dumb Dumb_

_**Cuz I'm a blonde**_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_**I-I'm a blonde**_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_**Coz I'm a blonde**_

Ally hit the last note again, and smiled before gushing at Austin – "wow, that was really cool, Austin!" Ally gushed. "I didn't know you can make such great lyrics," Ally said in amazement, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't know I can too," Austin admitted. "But it's _your _song, and you wrote those lyrics too. I just – _go with the flow_."

"Well that was really great!" Ally said again. She can imagined him singing it in front of the crowds, but shook her head at once.

"Yep!" Austin agreed.

Then suddenly Mr. Dawson's head appeared behind the door. "Hey, Ally – I wanna close the store for lunch, you're going to stay or you're going to head out for lunch too? If you're heading out, I'm going to close the store, but if you're staying, I won't."

"We're going to head out actually, Mr. Dawson," Austin cutted in, and Mr. Dawson nodded in approvement. Ally looked up at Austin confused. "I'm going to buy you lunch – we'll have lunch together. How about that?"

"Sure," Ally nodded her head. Trish never did invite her to lunch together, and if she did, Ally always ended up paying for both their meals, so this was a first for her. "I know this really great place that sells great sandwiches and pancakes, and we'll eat near the fountains," Ally suggested. She watched as his face lit up, and she giggled. "You like the sandwiches or pancakes?"

"Pancakes," he said instantly. "C'mon, what are we waiting for?! The last one is a rotten egg!"

* * *

"You're ordering pickles sandwiches, and pancakes with pickles?" Austin mocked as he stared at both Ally's plates – pancakes with pickles, and sandwiches with pickles. "Woww."

"And you're ordering 4 stacks of pancakes with ice-cream – you sure about that? Isn't that too much for lunch?" Ally defended. Austin stuck out his tongue and shrugged. "The girl likes pickles. You got a problem with it?"

"Well I like pancakes, so we're both even," Austin said before gobbling up his pancakes at once. Ally laughed of his foolishness, and he grinned a bit, with a mouthful of pancakes inside his mouth. Suddenly Ally's phone (which was beside her plates) vibrated, and Ally quickly checked out her phone. It was an unknown number:

_Hey, Als. This is Dallas. You're eating pancakes with pickles seriously? _

Ally looked around, confused. Who told him his number, and where is he? A brunette boy waved at her, and she smiled softly. Dallas was standing in front of his cellphone accessory cart with bunch of his friends – he worked there, she remembered. Ally quickly replied back:

_Hmm… maybe._

"Who are you texting to?" Austin asked, frowning.

Ally shrugged, putting down her phone. "Just Dallas." Austin frowned again – wondering how on earth did the boy got Ally's number. "He worked down there at the cellphone accessory cart," she pointed to the cart, but Dallas wasn't with his friends now. His friends were still around the cart, but Dallas was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"

"Looking for me?"

Ally turned and waved shyly. "Hey, Dallas."

"Hi, Dallas!" Austin greeted Dallas overcheerfully. Dallas nodded his head to Austin.

"Hey, why didn't you come yesterday to the movies?" Dallas asked.

"Ask your ex-girlfriend," Austin butted in rather rudely, but he couldn't care less, remembering how awful had the girl and her friends treated innocent Ally. "Maybe she'll tell you."

"That was really mean of her." Austin looked at Ally, and rolled his eyes. There it is again. That dreamy expressions. "Well, I'm really sorry. Maybe you want to make up for yesterday today?" Dallas offered, and Ally tilted her head confused. Austin on the other hand, already knew where this is going. "You know… to the movies?"

"Really?" she squeaked shyly.

"CAN I COME?" Austin blurted out loud. Dallas looked at Austin, and then to Ally – but Ally just nodded her head. "Ally says I can. Please?" Austin wasn't going to let the girl be alone with Dallas, even if they're going out to the movies.

"Sure," Dallas answered bitterly. Austin fake-grinned. He knew Dallas was upset. "Well, bye," Dallas awkwardly waved, and walked towards the cart, leaving them behind in silence. Then Ally's phone vibrated again: _Today at 5 p.m? Meet me at the movies. – D_

* * *

Dallas was already waiting for them (or rather _her) _inside the movies, holding 2 cups of drinks and 2 cups of popcorns. "Hey, Ally, _Austin_," he gritted the last part nicely, and Austin waved a bit, smirking. "Here, Ally, I got you your drink and popcorns, and your ticket is safe with me, too."

"Thanks," Ally said. "But how about Austin?"

"It's okay, Ally," Austin waved her off, even though inside, he was already boiling. Good thing he remembered to take his money, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "I can buy my ticket myself. I'll meet you inside, okay?" Ally nodded, and followed Dallas towards their movie. Austin rushed to the counter, and paid for his own ticket without counting. The cashier yelled for his name, but Austin didn't hear it. He paid for a drink and popcorns, and half-ran to the movie. The seat beside Ally was empty, and Austin flopped down just in time.

"Hey, Austin," Ally smiled. Austin smiled back.

The movie started. Austin noticed Dallas move closer to Ally, and Austin blurted out, "what's the movie called?"

"Frozen," Ally leaned towards Austin to whisper the name of the movie. "A musical, I think." Dallas sat back on his seat, irritated. Austin nodded, and offered her his popcorn, even though Ally already had her own. Ally took some politely.

It was a great movie, but Austin didn't really watch it, he was looking at Dallas the whole time. Dallas didn't try to do anything with Ally after that, but things gone worse when it started to sing the third song on the movie:

"_Love is an open dooooorrrr…." _Ally sang along, and Dallas leaned closer.

Austin's brain gone blank, and without thinking spilled his drinks on Dallas. Ally screamed, and looked up at Dallas worriedly, then Austin. "AUSTIN!" Ally got up, angrily. "Why did you do that to Dallas?"

"He was trying to kiss you!" Austin protested.

"I was trying to see the movie more closely!" Dallas lied – he wasn't a very good actor. "It wasn't any of your business anyway!"

"Well that's not what I saw!" Austin said.

"AUSTIN STOP!" Ally cried. Austin stopped, and looked down at Ally, who's eyes were glassy, and she looked mad at Austin. He suddenly realized how much Ally liked Dallas, and how he had ruined her 'so-called' date with him. He had just been trusted for a day now, and now he had ruined it. "PLEASE, JUST GO."

"Ally-" Austin tried to grab Ally's hand, but she pulled from his grasp.

"You're still like what I used to think," Ally whispered before running towards the exit.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the movie part is really lame, but I don't really know how to make fights. I left you hanging there didn't I? Sorry for updating **_**really really **_**late, but I'm just superbusy this week, and last week, I was **_**Nyepi**_**. By the way, the song was Blonde by Bridgit Mendler. I am a really big fan of her, and the song matches Austin perfectly too! I meant no offense to anybody who's blonde, and the song was right. The song told us that you can't judge us by the outside – whether we have black or brown or blond hair – everybody is the same. I mean, look at me, I have black hair, and I am **_**pretty **_**silly and acted forgetful sometimes at school or at home. I am also pretty awkward too! Ooooh… and I wanna give congrats to Ross for winning KCA! I got late watching the livestream, but I know he won, and I was like yelling excitedly. Hope he and his band R5 win the Ardy too this month – don't forget to vote! **

**Disclaimer: **_**We own the night**_**, but I don't own Austin & Ally!**


	9. Date and Dallas (Again)

"I blew it," Austin murmured mournfully the next day, slumping on the couch. "I blew it, Dez. How can I not realize this yesterday? God, I hate that Dallas dude." He and Dez were hanging out in his room – just the 2 of them. Dez had offered to hangout with him, maybe it could cheer the blond up, but it seemed that Austin was still feeling guilty about what happened yesterday.

"Hey, cheer up, buddy," the redhead patted Austin's shoulder comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault. Dallas was being a jerk, and lied to Ally. At least you did protect her yesterday didn't you? Didn't you say he looked like he was going to lean closer to Ally right? Ally probably wouldn't like him stealing a kiss from her, right?"

"Well, she does have a crush on him,so if the boy stole one from her, she probably wouldn't mind," Austin sulked. "What does she sees in him anyway? He's a jerk, and before that, he was dating Cassidy. Isn't he a jock anyway?"

"Wait a minute, what are we talking about here?" Dez asked confused. "You protecting Ally or you hating Dallas?"

"Well both," Austin replied.

"Because it sounds you were jealous of Dallas, Austin," Austin's eyes widened at Dez's statement, but his face flushed. Austin scoffed. The action didn't go unnoticed by Dez, who smirked teasingly at Austin. "Aaah, so you were, and maybe _are _jealous."

"No I'm not!" Austin exploded. "I am not jealous," he said again through gritted teeth. "I just… don't like them not paying attention to me. Ally always stare at Dallas dreamily, and I felt like a ghost when she did that. I … I just don't want anything to happen to Ally, that's all. She's just so nice to me, and I felt like there's something about her that I really like about. After you, she's probably my second friend I had since forever. I was always going somewhere and leaving it, and this is the first time I settle down in a place too. She may be fierce at first, but she's actually really soft and fragile. I just wished this songwriting thing is over though," Austin muttered. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Ally's a smart kid," Dez said. "She's smart enough to know who's bad and who's good. If she likes Dallas, that means she knows he's a good kid. But you know, you gotta apologize to Ally and settle the problem with her."

"I know," Austin rubbed his neck. "I really have to settle this with Ally. Jimmy's going to be mad if he find out about this, and I don't want to lose my job."

"I don't think that's all the reasons," Dez stated.

"Well, I'm not kidding about wanting to be friends with her, too," Austin admitted. "I just wished she would call me right now, so I can apologize. You know how I hate doing the first moves of apologizing, right?" Dez nodded his head understandingly.

* * *

"Hey, Dallas," Ally greeted Dallas as she walked towards the cellphone accesorry cart Dallas was standing beside. "Sorry for yesterday. Austin was being a jerk towards you. I know you didn't do anything at all – right?"

Dallas shrugged. "It's okay, Ally – I get it. He's just wanted attention – I mean, he's a superstar right?"

"Yeah, I thought he was a friend of mine and I can trust him, but really, he was still the same jerk as he was when he's a superstar. Super-super arrogant," Ally commented through gritted teeth, ashamed of Austin, who she thought she believed in. "You know, I'm sorry – for both me and Austin. I also did ran out of the movies too didn't I? I pretty much had to say sorry to all the person inside the movies-"

"Hey, how about this," Dallas started. "How about we hangout today – just the 2 of us?" he suggested, hopeful glint in his eyes. "I mean, we didn't get to hangout and watch the movies seriously right, because of the incident?"

Ally nodded her head eagerly, throwing her arms around him. "I would like that."

"Great," he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. "So how about we eat lunch together, and watch a movie right now? I heard Frozen is going to play again at the movies at one. It's 12 o'clock right now, so how bout it? Or you still have work?"

"I'm free right now," Ally answered, hiding her blush and excitement.

"Great!" He said again, and offered her his hand. "It's a date."

Ally blushed as she accepted Dallas's hand. "I guess it is."

"Cool!" he said again, and they started to walk away from the cart.

* * *

"Hey Ally – guess who got a job at the movies?" Ally's eyes widened as she saw Trish behind the locket, grinning from ear to ear to Ally. "And who got a date with Dallas?" she teased. Ally blushed, but smiled shyly at Trish. "Ooooohh… So I heard about your accident with Austin yesterday," Trish said as she cutted tickets for Ally – who was paying her ticket. Dallas was in line for popcorn. "That's actually really sweet of him."

"What's the sweet thing about him spilling his drink all over Dallas?" Ally frowned.

"Oh, Ally," Trish chuckled. "Little innocent, stupid Ally," Trish patted Ally's hand.

"Why am I stupid?" Ally asked, confused.

"How can you not see what Austin was doing? He was jealous of you and Dallas, duh," Trish said. "And he was looking out for you too. I heard from one of the employees here Dallas was leaning to see the movie better, but I know about boys – he was trying to lean to you, Ally. Dallas has a crush on you, that's why he invited you to the movies. Austin panicked, clearly he doesn't understand how much you really like Dallas, and he wanted to protect you, that's why he panicked and spilled his drink all over Dallas. Dallas lied to you, and you believed him."

"He wouldn't do that," Ally scoffed. "But you really think Austin's just looking out for me?"

Trish nodded. "I know so."

Ally started to feel guilty about everything she done yesterday. "Well," Ally said again, breaking the silence. "Here's the money. Thanks for your advice, Trish – I'll talk and apologize to Austin after this date."

Ally took the tickets and walked towards Dallas. "Here's your ticket, Dallas," Ally smiled guilty at Dallas, who gave her her popcorn and drink.

"Thanks, Ally," Dallas grinned, and she smiled back.

Both of them sat down on their seats, right in the back. It was really dark there, and she got stuck next to the wall. "Why don't we sat down in the middle, Dallas?" Ally asked nervously.

"Well we can see more clearly from the back," Dallas responded, and Ally thought it was a logical reason. She nodded, and sat down. "Well, hopefully there won't be anymore accident like yesterday," Dallas said again.

"Yeah," she agreed guiltily. _Stop thinking about him_, _Ally_, Ally thought to herself. _It's time to have fun now with Dallas_. "Hopefully there won't."

Dallas smiled again.

The movie started, and nothing happened. Suddenly Dallas wrapped an arm around her. "Uuh, Dallas... what are you doing?" Ally leaned back to the wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Dallas yawned as he pulled her closer to him, and put his head on hers. "Hmmm.."

Ally sighed. This was going to be a long movie.

**AN: Okay, this one is pretty short. I kinda rushed through this coz I have no idea how boys flirted. I mean, in my country, they do it with really lame pickup lines that you see in the movies, and I don't think they do that in America! Next chapter is going to be an Auslly one though, so review and comment about how should I put it!**


	10. Kiss and Girlfriend

**AN: This is written in a textbook, so I doubt this is not going to be a long chapter. But I don't want to keep you guys waiting and **_**myself**_** waiting, so here we go agaiiinnn…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Ally couldn't decide which one was worse:

Hanging out with Dallas

Hanging out with Dallas _and _Austin.

"See you tomorrow?" Dallas asked, bringing the girl back in reality. Ally snapped out of her daydream and smiled back forcefully. "Great, bye Ally."

Ally nodded and closed the door behind her. She slumped back on the couch, and reached tiredly for her cellphone. She typed her password, and opened up her mailbox. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw how many missed calls she had: 20. A few were from Trish, but mostly those calls were from Austin. She opened her inbox, and found 10 new messages too – 7 were from Austin. She smiled absentmindedly at herself as she scrolled through her contact to find his name.

Maybe talking to him would cheer her up a little.

* * *

Austin probably wouldn't have stopped calling Ally if his phone didn't went dead. He would've continue calling her until she would pick up and forgive him. He groaned muffled by his pillow, waiting for his phone to recharge. Suddenly his phone vibrated and rang its ringtone. He got up suddenly and saw the caller ID:

Ally D.

"Ally!" he almost-screamed. "Hey, what's up?"

"_I saw your missed calls," _Ally answered shortly. There were no cheeriness in her voice, so he guessed she probably was still mad at him.

"Look, Als, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was just panicked. I thought he was going to do something to you," he confessed rushingly to Ally, afraid she might hang up before he can actually apologizes to her and explains what happens.

"_I know thanks. And I'm sorry I said you're still the jerk like before." _

"So you forgive me?" Austin asked back hopefully.

"_Of course I forgive you," _Ally answered. "_Uuh… well, bye-" _

"Wait!" Austin yelled. "Uuh, say, are you free right now?"

"_Yeah, I'm at home right now. My dad's working at Sonic Boom, so I'm alone right now. Why did you ask?"_

"Uh, I'm also alone right now. Dez had science club again today. Can I go to your house?" Austin asked, unsure what she might say back.

"_Sure." _He grinned. "_Well, bye." _He hung up and hurried towards her house.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" Austin waved a little at the brunette who was reading a book on the living room. The door was unlocked, and knowing Austin, he didn't ask for permission before he enters.

Ally looked up from her book and smiled a bit at Austin. "Hey," she grinned softly before returning to her book.

"Uuh… what are you doing?" he aswkwardly asked, sitting down beside her. "Reading a lame book as usual?" he teased, a hint of amusement in his voice. "What now? History of Doorknobs? Towels Through the Ages? History of Chocolate? Wait, the last one seems interesting – if it has pictures of chocolate."

"For your information, chocolate comes from Aztecs or something, and no, actually it's a pretty good book," Ally smiled lovingly at the book. Austin rolled his eyes sarcastically. It was good to know it was still the same hanging out with Ally.

"Whatevs," Austin muttered under his breath. "So what now?"

Ally shrugged. "Don't know. You're the one who ask to come here. You pick. Besides, I'm pretty tired right now," she yawned.

"Why? What were you doing before I came?" Austin asked curiously. He knew it was no business of him, but he just wanted to know what she was doing.

"Me and Dallas went for a date," Ally noticed how suddenly Austin looked annoyed. "We went to the movies, and have lunch together that's all. But it turns out a lot awkward. I don't know which one was worse: yesterday or today," they laughed together. "Waste of time," she muttered under her breath and Austin frowned even more.

"Hey," Austin exclaimed suddenly. "Get up. I know something that can cheer you up," l grinned mischievously.

"Pickles?" Her face lit up instantly.

"No," Austin shook his head. "Music, pancakes and the beach. Whaddya say?" he asked.

To his surprise, Ally shuddered. "Sands getting everywere. Am I really wearing sandals? Besides it's really hot right now, and it shouldn't be very fun when it's too hot going to the beach," she shook her head madly. "No thanks."

"Come on!" Austin whined childishly and tugged at her arm. "Let's go down to the beach. This six-pack needs a little sun," Ally rolled her eyes. "Please, Ally?" Austin pouted.

"No," she said flatly.

"Pretty-pretty please with cherry on topp…"

"No."

"Fine, then pretty pretty please with pickles on top," Ally licked her lips at the sound the of the word 'pickles'. "Come on, I heard there's a new store selling pickles at the beach." _Lie lie, _his brain said.

"Fine!" she snapped in defeat. "I'll go."

Austin punched the air. "Yes!" he yelled as he went forward to hug the brunette in his arms. She shrieked, and burst out giggling as the boy tackled her on the sofa.

He pulled away a few seconds later, and offered her his hand, just like Dallas had to Ally before. "Come on!"

Without hesitating, Ally reached for his hand.

* * *

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

Austin burst out laughing as he stared at the mad girl in front of him who was ready to explode at him. She punched him jokingly (but rather hurting) on the arm over and over again. "You said there's pickles at the beach," Ally pouted. "You lie, Mr. Moon."

"Well it's the only way to get you down here!" Austin defended as he took off his jacket – revealing his white short-sleeved shirt and his summer shorts. "Now, uhh…" he grinned mischieviously.

"I know what you're thinking, Mister," Ally stated dyrly. "No. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Wear. That." Ally pointed to the other girls at the beach. He smirked seeing her blush furiously. "I always swim in my rashie and shorts," she reached for her bag. "But it's too hot anyway to swim so I'm just going to change my clothes."

Not too long after, she came back, already in her rashie shirt and shorts. She sat next to Austin, cross-legged and winced as she hit the hot sand. "Yuck."

"Oh, chillax," he teased as he threw a handful of them straight towards Ally. He burst out laughing when Ally sputtered sand out of her mouth. Ally punched his arm again and ruffled his hair jokingly. :Hey, you messed up my hair!" he complained.

"Serves you right," she smirked, and took out her book.

"Writing a song again?"

She hummed a reply. "You have ideas?" she turned to him.

They sat in silence, thinking of a new lyric. "How about…"

"No."

"How do you know what I was going to say?" he protested.

"Because you're you. You're going to suggest I write a song about Bikini Bloodbath right?"

He grumbled. "That is so not cool."

"Hey, I know!" she ignored the boy, and wrote a few lyrics into her book and showing it to Austin:

_There's my street  
There's my right, my left feet  
There's the road, there's a road of nowhere that ends meet_

_I've got the sun, I've got the sand  
I've got that rock 'n' roll band  
Here I stand_

_I told you that when the morning comes  
I'll be there, my left hand in your right one…._

Austin blinked rapidly and wrote another lyric into the book. "I think this is a good chorus," he said as he sang the chorus of the new song.

_**This is my, this is my paradise  
I'm at home, and oh, oh, I've got it right  
Let the sun on my shoulders shine  
We can run beneath this clear piece of sky  
This, this is my paradise**_

Ally wrote a few lines again on the book, and show it to Austin. Austin re-read it fast, memorizing it by heart, already stuck into his mind even though the girl had just wrote the lyrics not too long ago. "Sing it together," Austin suggested and started singing

_**Lemonade, summer games we remember  
Golden days with a haze in December  
Let's get some blue, oh boy, I'm through with being too cold to move  
Sunshine is overdue**_

_I'm breaking out my summer dress, yeah  
I'm singing, I'm dancing, I'm obsessed, yeah_

_**This is my, this is my paradise**__  
I'm at home, and oh, oh, I've got it right  
__**Let the sun on my shoulders shine**__  
We can run beneath this clear piece of sky  
This, this is my__** paradise**_

_Breaking the wave out on the sand  
__**Hand in hand, I still hear that band**__  
Oh and tomorrow comes, __**I'm not scared**__  
'Cause __**I know sunshine's**__ gonna be there_

_**This is my, this is my paradise**__  
This is my, this is my paradise  
Oh, __**oh**_

Austin held on Ally's hand, both completely lost in their own world now – just them and the music flowing around. Everything's a complete buzz, their voices sounded clear. It was beautiful, and it was… it was really, a paradise.

_**This is my, this is my paradise**__  
I'm at home, and oh, oh, I've got it right  
__**Let the sun on my shoulders shine**__  
We can run beneath this clear piece of sky  
_**This, this is my paradise (last line together)**

Ally clapped her hands happily when the song ended. "Yay! It's done!" Ally squealed happily and high-fived her friend, who was grinning too. "This is a really catchy song."

"Another catchy song," he corrected. "Blonde was catchy too. And you can say Disappear was…"

"Well, yeah, but usually my songs were pretty mellow." She shrugged. "I'm not that kind of person who likes cheerful things. Unlike you," she teased. He stuck out his tongue at her.

"That's true, but my happiness is kinda contagious," he joked. "It spreads fast. Faster than flu." She giggled and rolled her eyes sarcastically at the happy Austin. He laughed with her. Clearly her laugh is contagious too.

"I'm hungry by the way," he stated randomly, rubbing his tummy. "How about we have afternoon tea?"

"Sure!" Ally agreed. Her tummy was rumbling a bit too.

"How about pancakes and ice-cream? There's this place near the beach and the rumour is their pancakes are pretty good," he licked his lips. "And if you're lucky, they might sell some pickles for their toppings too."

* * *

"Ummm….."

Ally groaned. Austin had spend minutes decideing which pancake is he going to order and still hadn't pick one at all. "Austin, how about you order something like mine?" she asked him sweetly but even Austin knew there was a real meaning behind her sticky sweet voice.

"You order strawberry icecream and pancakes with pickles for its toppings," he deadpanned. "I rather not. This tummy needs something a little better than that," he patted his stomach again before grinning at Ally, who's mouth was itching to smile. "Fine, I'll order Pancakes of Paradise."

"That's a 10 stacks of pancakes with 7 flavor of ice-cream with different toppings, Austin."

"Yeah, that's why I'm ordering it, _duh_," Austin said ignoring the waitress' strange stare as he returned the menu to the waitress.

* * *

"Thanks," Ally smiled as he parked his car in front of his house. She got up from her seat to throw her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he said back. "Hey, why don't you come inside for a moment? Now we'll hang out with Dez."

"You sure? Then okay." She agreed and followed Austin to the house. Austin opened the door for her and she stepped inside, finding Dez reading a magazine. "Hey, Dez!" she chirped happily at the redhead, who smiled back.

"Hey!" he said back. "Uuh… did you guys have a good date?"

* * *

Before she can respond, Austin yelled from behind her. "No!" she turned to Austin, who was blushing. "Ally – no, it wasn't a date. I'm just taking you out to hangout."

"Somebody's blushing," Ally fought back a grin and walked forward o Austin. "Do you want it to be one?"

He gulped and squeaked back an answer which sounded a lot like 'yes'.

"Then why yes, Dez," she turned to Dez. "And you know what Austin? This is the best date I ever had in my entire life." She leaned towards the blond.

The blond smirked and found himself staring challengingly at the hazel eyes of hers, full of sparks like always. Was it just him, or…

"Did I mention your eyes are beautiful?" he whispered, totally lost in her eyes. Dez tipoted out of the room, not wanting to interrupt them both. But he was too late.

They were already kissing.

* * *

It's just like in the movies, the boy noticed the girl's eyes was pretty and sparks fly.

He pulled away, lingering the kiss and stared at Ally, who was also hesitant to look at him right in the eyes. "Did we just…"she breathed.

"I think we did," Austin finished, chuckling.

Ally smiled back, and blushed furiously. "Well, uhh. I gotta go kissing – I mean working. Again. Do – I mean- see you tomorrow at school?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "Bye," he opened the door for her and closed it in disbelief.

"It's official everybody," he turned to see Dez clapping in amusement. "Austin is head over heels for Miss Dawson. Or should I say Mrs. Moon in a few years?"

* * *

"Dallas?" Ally stopped as she eyes the brunette boy in front of her house. So maybe she did just kiss Austin and had a teeny bit crush for the blond, but that doesn't mean she stopped crushing on Dallas. "You need anything?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, actually yes," Dallas walked closer towards Ally, rubbing her cheek.

"Ally – would you like to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Austin's phone vibrated in the middle of the night, waking him up from his dream about Ally. He smiled at himself, and reached out for his phone. There was a missed call from Ally:

"_Hey, Austin,_" Ally greeted him nervously. _"Dallas asked me to be his girlfriend." _His breath hitched, waiting for her answer.

"_And I said yes." _

His world shattered to pieces.

**AN: Ha-ha! You must really hate Ally and me at this moment! You must've think Ally was the girlfriend of Austin, right? Well, not yet! This is going to be the last update (I suspected) in a few days. The song is called This is My Paradise by Bridgit Mendler. I'm going to have exams for the next couple of days until next week... uh, I don't think I'll remember everything about transformation in maths, and algebra, and don't mention the javanese test I have, and a few other ones like Social Geography ... wish me luck!  
**


	11. Something's Up

**AN: Seriously, really need this idea out of my head. And I pretty much agree with you guys – I hate myself and Ally for doing that. But seriously: it gotta happen first before the REAL drama starts up! Okay, so here we go! The chapter you guys, and myself had been waiting for- wait, actually, not really…**

**Disclaimer: We all know that The Girl Who Loves Purple DOESN'T own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin couldn't sleep at all that night.

He listened to the voicemail again and again, until his phone's battery dies, and when it did, he had threw the phone hard to the floor (not that it matters, he can afford to buy another one, anyway). His heart shattered as the image of Ally and Dallas going out playing again and again in his mind. Austin knew she had a crush on Dallas since forever, but yesterday Austin and Ally had a thing already together – isn't that enough to make her realise that she should've turn down Dallas's offer?

Maybe he had supposed to tell her how he feels yesterday rather than just let her go.

He was scared to admit it: he didn't _like _her.

He was head over heels for her.

* * *

_Beep Beep._

Ally groaned and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the lights that were hanging on the ceiling. She sat up on her bed, so her head was resting on the headboard and not the pillow. It was still 6 o'clock, she was still exhausted about what happened yesterday and things did happened a lot yesterday – she got 2 dates from both different boys, wrote a new song, had a thing going with Austin and last night Dallas offered her to be his….

She really didn't have much time to rest.

And Trish had sent in bunch of questions to her yesterday at night, and she stayed awake late enough to reply all her messages. Her hands itched to get on her phone, checking her inbox again, and found a name: Austin.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the kiss she and Austin shared yesterday. It was a sweet tender kiss, and it was her first one too - did she just realize how gorgeous his eyes were yesterday? Hadn't she realized how deep was his eyes since the first day they met? There was just too many question inside her head, and she couldn't find an answer to any of them.

She scrambled to her feet and reached for her phone. She quickly searched for a certain number, and made a call.

Austin didn't pick up her call.

_That's weird_, Ally thought to herself as she pocketed her phone again. "Usually Austin picks up my calls." Ally sensed there's something wrong going on between them, but she shook it away. After all, they did just hang out yesterday, and it hasn't been 24 hours yet since the time. "Maybe he's still asleep," Ally smiled to herself and walked happily towards her bathroom.

* * *

Again, should she reminded herself about how Trish had a big mouth?

She had just got into her locker when suddenly a couple of girls rushed to her, shrieking. "Hi, Ally!" one of the girls greeted her, and Ally recognized her from Science. Madison? "I'm Madison, from your science class!"

"Hi, Madison – I remember you, you were my partners a few days ago," Ally smiled warmly. "What's up? If you're asking for my homework – I need to tell you there's no homework for a few day-"

"No, silly!" Madison laughed girlishly, slapping Ally jokingly but rather hard on the shoulder. Ally winced at the contact, but smiled to hide her grimace. "Is it true you and Dallas got together yesterday?"

Ally rolled her eyes – the news had spread really fast. She smiled. "Yes, it's true."

The girls shrieked again. "That is soooo cooll!" Madison said again in amazement. "Well… uh, there's Dallas. Bye! We'll let you do your couply stuff now!"

Ally turned to see Dallas grinning at her. She smiled back softly, waving her hand casually at the brunette boy she had had a crush on since the first day she stepped inside Marino High. "Hey, Dallas," Ally started but stopped when suddenly Dallas leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Okay, so maybe you can do that too." And then Dallas gave Ally one of his hugs, which Ally had to admit, wasn't better than Austin's. "Soo… uh…" she really didn't know a lot about him, so she didn't know what kind of conversation he would understand. "You finished your homework?"

Dallas groaned suddenly. "What was it about?"

"We have to write a paper about the history of Australia." Ally supplied.

"Oh, right, yeah, I had done it," Dallas grinned casually. "A bit. See, I got really busy yesterday, with my jobs, and the date with you yesterday… and hanging out with my boys…, can I just, you know see yours for a minute?"

"Sure," Ally replied, taking out her book and giving it to Dallas.

Dallas sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ally – you're the best. See you later?"

"Sure!" Ally's turn to grin now. "Bye." Dallas went, leaving Ally behind to get ready for the first period. Suddenly there's shadows behind her, and Ally can guess who. "Hey, Cassidy."

"So I heard about you and Dallas." Cassidy said flatly, before roughly pulling Ally by the shoulder to make her turn around and face the long-haired cheerleader. "You shouldn't deserve to be with Dallas at all – right, girls?" Cassidy turned to the girls.

"Yeah, you heard her! Wasn't the yoghurt accident teach you any lesson?" Kira deadpanned.

Before Ally can say anything, Cassidy suddenly slapped the brunette in front of her, making Ally fell to the ground, holding her red cheek. Here we go again. The slapping, the bullying – where's her saviour when she needs it?

"Austin!" suddenly Ally called for his name, when she saw him heading to his locker not so far away from hers. "Help me, please!"

Austin didn't turn to her, and continued opening his locker. His face showed her that he was mad at somepoint. "Austin!" she tried one more time, but still, Austin didn't budge at all or move towards her. "AUSTIN!" there were several people turning around to her and her bullies, even farther than where Austin was standing. But Austin didn't budge at all.

"Looks like your saviour didn't really save you, or turn to you at all," Cassidy snickered.

"Just leave me alone, Cassidy, Kira, Brooke," Ally spat nervously at the girls.

* * *

The lunch bell rang finally, and the students rushed outside towars the canteen. Ally dropped her pencil and hurried up packing her stuff before making her way to the canteen, holding her songwriting book with her. During the lesson, she had finished correcting some of the lyrics in their song yesterday, and wanted to show it to Austin. She could've shown it to him during the lesson, but he didn't show his face at all in class, and didn't sit next to Ally like he usually did during the lessons.

She found him laughing with some cheerleaders. "Hey, Austin!" Ally touched his arm to make him turn around.

He did, and roughly pulled his arm away from her, continuing to laugh with the cheerleaders, who were giving her the death glare. "Austin- listen, I corrected some of the lyrics to the song we made yesterday – where were you at first period today?"

He didn't answer, and turned his back more to Ally. Ally frowned, a bit hurt by his actions. "Austin…?"

He didn't anwer again. Instead, the cheerleaders pulled him away from her, and without even glancing to her once, he followed them.

* * *

Dez was having his lunch silently in the corner when suddenly there's 2 trays slammed down to the table. He choked on his salad, and had to take a drink of water. He looked up at the 2 owners of the trays – and looked down again, not interested. It was Ally and Trish. "That table is empty," he non-chalantly pointed to the table next to him.

"It's not about that, Dez," Ally responded shortly. "I need to ask you some questions."

Dez shrugged, and continued eating his salad. "Sure, go ahead. I'll answer them."

Ally took a deep breath before asking him the first question that popped into her mind: "why is Austin acting so weird today?"

Dez looked at Ally suddenly, and freezed. "He's acting the same with me."

"Yeah, but I think he skipped class today, and when I called for his name, he didn't answer or turn to me at all!" Ally exclaimed, offended.

"Maybe you didn't call for his name loud enough for him to hear," Dez shrugged again.

"Well, maybe, but he didn't turn to me too when I touched his arm to get his attention today," Ally said.

"Maybe you didn't touch his arm strong enough for him to actually feel your touch," Dez non-chalantly answered, and popped a small french fry in his mouth. "Okay, so maybe that answer didn't really answer your question," he winced.

"He's acting really weird to me," Ally said worriedly. "We were fine yesterday, right? You see us?"

"Yeah, that was a really magical kiss you guys shared," Dez cooed at Ally, who blushed, and Trish, who rolled her eyes. "But I heard you and Dallas got together yesterday too. That was really mean of you to do that Ally, especially after what you and Austin did before it."

Ally glanced at Austin, who sat on the populars' table, eating his fries casually as he laughed to a joke. She felt guilt inside her stomach that made her want to puke. "Do you think he's mad at me for doing that to him?"

"Well, I am the _Love Whisperer_," Dez dramatically whispered. "I think he's heartbroken."

Ally scoffed. "Pfft. I'm sure he wouldn't just get heartbroken like that. I mean, he's a superstar! He probably had tons of girlfriends who dumped him before me… right?"

Dez shook his head, and Ally's face fell down again. "He only had one, and it didn't turn out so well. It lasted for about an hour, before Austin eventually broke up with her. After that, Austin focused on his career, and his fans. That's all. Poor Austin. He must be really heartbroken about it, Ally. I saw his phone on the floor, shattered when I woke up this morning. He must had taken the news about you and Dallas really seriously."

"What should I do? I don't want our friendship to end. We only had started it!" Ally protested.

"I don't know," Trish responded sarcastically. "Why don't you try to apologize to him?"

"Apologize?" Ally asked, glancing back to the place where Austin sat. "I can't. There's Dallas near him. If I apologized now, Dallas will think I'm a jerk." Ally's gaze moved towards the place where Dallas had been sitting down for the last few minutes. It was empty. "Where is he anyway?"

Suddenly there's 2 strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she squealed.

And she found him.

"Hey, Dallas," she muttered, red in the face.

"Hey, beautiful," Dallas replied back, his breath on her neck which gave her the awkward chills again. Dez continued to eat his fries, and Trish continued doing whatever she was doing bfore. "Here's your book," Dallas said. "Thanks."

"Hey, maybe we can hang out?" Ally suggested.

"Oooh, sorry I can't," Dallas suddenly said. "I'm sorry, _babe_, but I had basketball tryouts today."

"That's okay," Ally said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Well, then excuse me, I had to put my lunch tray." She started to get up, and Dallas pulled away from her. When her eyes suddenly reverted to Austin's seat, she found it empty. Ally practically ran towards the bin to dump her empty lunch tray inside it, and tripped.

She tripped again.

She landed on face, lying on her stomach. She heard some laughs from beside her again, and instantly knew who's voices was it.

"_Hey, Austin, check it out!_" Cassidy shrieked.

To her surprise, she heard Austin laughed. _"Serves her right, the dork."_


	12. Like a Puzzle Fits Perfectly

**AN: Okay, so before you guys starts reading the story, let me explain to you why I like making you guys a sucky chapter ending… I like making tiwsts and cliffhangers to the story but always make sure the story ends happy ever after. And lemme tell you I really suck at making problems and drama to my stories, so when I want you guys to 'can't wait for the next chapter, GAAAH when is it going to come out? Why does this author makes me mad'-ing, like every time I am curious about the next chapter of a story I read, I guess your reaction isn't like that. Anyways, here is your Chapter 12 everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Austin watched as the girl in front of him whimpered a short cry, and all he wanted to do was carry her away and be her saviour.

But all he said was, "_serves her right, the dork."_

* * *

The bell started ringing the same time the blond's eyelids dropped down. He sighed in relief and got up to return the worksheet Mr. Bones had been giving them. He only answered 1 question – one of the reason was because he was too lazy to fill the worksheet but most of the reasons were because he can't seem to get the girl out of his head.

Yes, blame the girl.

He pushed past the crowd to get inside his car. To his surprise, he found Dez already waiting for him inside. "Hey dude," Austin called, nodding his head at Dez. "I though you have Science Club today. Awesome!" Austin started the car and it soon began to move towards the gate of Marino High. Austin whistled and turned on the radio loudly only to be stopped by the hands of the redhead. "What the heck, Dez?" Austin raised his eyebrows strangely at Dez.

"You know you're really wrong choosing your step, Austin," Dez stated casually. "Why did you hurt her like that?"

"Who?" Austin asked, even though he already knew the answer. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude."

"Don't act like you don't know, Austin."

Austin reached for the brake in shock and glanced to the backseat of his car. A strange but familiar Latina girl was sitting down on the backseat. "Wait, you weren't there before!" he accused out loud, rather scared. "You're … uh, Trish right? The girl I met at Sonic Boom?"

"Yep," Trish nodded bored. "Ally's best friend, the best friend of the person we are talking about right now."

"Which is Ally, by the way, if you don't know who she meant," Dez whispered at Austin, who rolled his eyes.

"You hurt her a lot during lunch if you didn't notice, Mr. Moon," Trish said threateningly. "You hurt her feelings at lunch, and she is really upset right now."

"You want me to apologize to her?" he responded hotly. Trish fumed but Austin ignored her.

"No doofus," Trish said exasperated. "Well, yeah, you should, but you didn't get my point. My point is … why did you hurt her like that?"

"She hurt me," Austin replied flatly. "You think I only hurt her because I like and want to? Don't you think there's a reason between our fight?" there was no reply from the two, so he continued, "exactly. I hurt her because she hurt me."

"She didn't meant to hurt you," Dez mumbled quietly. "Right now, she needs you, Austin. She needs her friends with her."

"She got Dallas."

Trish groaned madly. "Don't you get it, Austin? You were too jealous of him to see how she's feeling right now! She panicked last minute when Dallas asked her and she's always awkward when she panicked and stressed out. She was really upset alright, when you suddenly 'enemy' her at school because she thought you would cheer her and support her. She cried during the rest of lunch in the bathroom you know." Trish's face softened. "You were one of those few people that made her happy these last few days."

Austin didn't answer.

"And it's also the wrong thing to do for your career," Trish added. "See, Dez already told me about your plan. My predictions were correct. You were trying to steal her songs. I'm not going to tell Ally this – it would hurt her even more right now. But from experience – and the logic of it, if you and Ally had a fight and no longer friends, you would also fail your boss and you'll get fired and your boss will release you from your contract." Austin gulped, he hadn't think of it that way.

"Look," Austin responded, his eyes straight to the road. "At first maybe all I think about was to get her songs – but now…" Austin gripped the steering wheel harder. It's really hard to be concentrating when you are picturing the beautiful brunette inside your head.

"Ally had no friends but me until you come around with Dez," Trish muttered comfortingly. "Didn't you realize how her face lit up when you came? Maybe not at first, but yeah, you get my point. You and Ally had something in common that just _clicks_ and fits perfectly like a puzzle."

"I'll try to apologize to her," Austin softened, suddenly feeling a lot guilty. 'I'll make it up to her – I promise. Thanks for your advice, guys…" Austin turned and saw Trish already disappear off the car. 'Where's Trish?"

"She hopped off when you weren't looking," Dez replied astonished. "Isn't she amazing?"

* * *

Austin parked the car in front of the mall parking lot, and hopped off the car, with Dez not so far behind. Dez, as though reading his mind, had 'get lost' himself somewhere and Austin was grateful for it. A lot. He quickly made his way to Sonic Boom, only to be stopped by Kira and Brooke.

"Hey, Austin!" they chorused and giggled flirtily.

"Hey guys," he replied in fake-cheeriness. "Where's Cassidy? You guys usually hang out with her right?"

"She's on a date with Dallas," Kira answered casually.

Austin's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait – isn't Dallas already with Ally?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Well, yeah, obviously that was his plan," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Dallas is _Dallas_," Kira stated in a 'matter of fact' tone. "He's a cheater and always does that to people." Okay, now he was really confused. "I mean," Kira snorted. "Did you really believe Dallas liked Ally, Austin?" the girls broke into laughter.

"Well, yeah, I mean, he had a date with Ally already…"

"Dallas was using Ally to get her doing his homework – and the jocks always do this betting thing with each other on how to fool girls. Ally's crush on Dallas was already known by all the students at school since the very first beginning you know. And Cassidy was also betting. She's dating Dallas, and never break up with him. They've been going for a bout a year now." Brooke sighed in amazement. "How romantic."

Austin gasped, and was turning red by the moment. Brooke probably had noticed him going red because they mumbled a goodbye to Austin before leaving him alone.

He soon was already running to Sonic Boom. He gotta tell Ally as fast as he can. When he reached her, and found her singing on the piano, everything about Dallas disappear and one thing attacked his mind:

As much as he hate the boy, it would hurt Ally's hear even more.

* * *

"Ally?" Austin sighed her name. Ally turned and stopped singing. Trish was right. Suddenly her face lit up even more. Austin smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

"Austin!" she replied enthusiastically. "Uuh… what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Austin answered. "I'm just going to be honest with you there and not find an excuse like 'hey, I came to buy guitar strings' and then spend 2 minutes picking the correct one and spend 2 hours talking to you."

Ally giggled.

"Look, Ally," Austin said. 'I'm really sorry about today. I'm not really good at apologizing. So.. will you forgive me."

Ally didn't waste any time thinking. "Of course, I forgive you, Austin… you're my friend," she said genuinely and without hesitation. "I just … you know, sad that you did that. But it's okay, now, you're here and that's all that matters."

Austin breathed the air in relief and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. He lifted her in the air happily. She squealed and kicked him, ordering him to put her down. "Thanks, Ally-gator," Austin grinned and all the tense between them disappeared just like that.

"Let's make another song," Ally suggested pulling him down to the piano bench. "This moment needs a song. A happy yet sad song, but at the same time it needs to be full of friendship moments…"

"Uuh.., how about the song is about how friends could be better if they do it together?" Austin asked. "I mean, my math test will be A if we do it together…" he teased.

"Not gonna work, Mr. Monica Moon," she shook her head seriously. Austin frowned at the sound of his middle name. She laughed then, because her laugh as contagious. He laughed back. "But you're right…," her eyes twinkled. "Everything is better when we do it together. But that doesn't apply for tests and homework." She smiled.

"Everybody needs someone in their life," he responded. "When they're sad, they would need someone to make them feel better or when they needed to be reminded… and nobody can do everything alone. Just like… a puzzle if they don't fit in together, they're in trouble." He was satisfied with his little speech.

"How about this…?" Ally asked showing Austin her book. Within the 35 second speech Austin gave, she had finished the lyrics to the song.

"Wow, you really are smart and creative," Austin awed at her. She giggled.

_Uh-who-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o,  
__**sometimes I get in my own way,  
**__I need someone to say, hey,  
what are you thinking,  
your words they're always just in time  
__**just like a perfect rhyme,  
like your not Even trying,  
like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
**__we're in trouble, trouble_

_**hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
**__hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,  
cause we're better together,_

_**Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,**__  
Remind me when I'm losing touch,  
When I'm a little much,  
Pull, me back to reality,  
__**You, Keep my feet on the ground,  
Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating**_

_Like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
__**we're in trouble, trouble**_

_Hey, I will always stay,  
By your side forever,  
__**cause we're better together,  
Hey there's no other way,**__  
We'll make it through whatever  
cause we're better together_

_**like the waves need the  
sand to crash on,**__  
like the sun needs a world to shine on,  
you're the bright side of everyday,  
__**me without you just isn't the same,**__  
__**it's not the same,  
better, oh better,  
**__oh we're better together_

_**hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
**__hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
cause we're better together,  
__**hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
**__hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
__**cause we're better together,**__  
uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, __**uh-who-o-o oh oh oh**_

Austin and Ally sang the last of the song together and stared at each others eyes, smiling from ear to ear. "I think I know what's the title," Ally said, still staring at Austin's eyes. Austin nodded, not breaking contact. "How about Better Together?" Ally mumbled.

"Yeah-yeah, that would be great," Austin leaned forward a bit and suddenly felt like a coward when he moved from her lips to her forehead. It was a sweet one though. She smiled at him slyly. "So, uh," he awkwardly got up. "How about I'll pick you up from your house tomorrow? And I'll sit next to you during classes and lunch again?"

"Sure, I would like that,"Ally agreed. "But no, I won't give you cheats for math."

Austin cursed under his breath, which made Ally giggle. Austin shook his head and gave Ally another hug before returning to his car.

* * *

**AN: Not a really long chapter, because this is kinda just a filler or something. But hey, they're friends again and even made a song together! You don't need to be reminded what was the song right? It's one of my favourite song in the soundtrack! **

**The next chapter is going to be another Auslly one too! I hope you like this one. Reviews are very much appreciated. Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much! **

**Love, The Girl Who Loves Purple**


	13. Superhero

**AN: I don't really know what to say to you guys but I just wanted to inform you guys that you're totally my favourite persons on earth! Oooh… and also, had any one of you seen the clip Hunks and Hoops from Austin and Ally? It's in the website of Disney Channel Australia and I get to see how Piper and Gavin looked like. My opinion, I don't really want to watch the episode coz I am and forever will be an Auslly and Raura shipper! So now I want you guys to watch it, and tell me what you think of it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except the plot and the laptop I'm using right now to write this (wait, it's not mine, it's my dad's.. sorry Dad!)**

* * *

Ally was already waiting for Austin in the front even though he wasn't due to picking her up until 30 minutes later. She picked up her novel and opened it to the pages she had marked before.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish suddenly came out of nowhere. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Austin," Ally answered shortly, not paying attention to Trish, but looking at her book. When she noticed Trish didn't say a word at all, she knew she had said the wrong thing. "He's picking me up for school." Ally explained.

No answer.

Ally finally looked up at Trish, annoyed. Trish was grinning from ear to ear. "You and Austin huh?" Trish cooed deviously. Ally blushed but shook her head no.

"Trish, I'm already with Dallas," Ally mumbled and rolled her eyes at Trish.

"Uh-huh," Trish hummed a reply in disbelief. "That's strange. Coz usually the 'boyfriend'," air quote on the word boyfriend, "is the on who picks his 'girlfriend'," another air quote on the word girlfriend, "and not bestfriend which shall I remind you is a boy who picks up the 'boyfriend's' 'girlfriend'." Trish commented harshly. "Where's Dallas anyway? I haven't seen him with YOU his girlfriend since forever!"

"It's only a day," Ally frowned. "Don't be silly, Trish."

"That's the point!" Trish groaned in frustration. "You're clearly new to this 'couple thing' aren't you? Well, if you're IN LOVE a day usually felt like forever if you're in love." Trish said dreamily. "Kinda like you and Austin." She lightly pointed out.

"_Whaaaa-"_ Ally lied. "I'm not in love with Austin!" she practically sputtered those sentence out.

"What did you feel about not seeing Austin yesterday? And didn't you cried when he didn't 'notice' or prentended not to notice you the other day?"

"That was different!" Ally insisted. "It was because I didn't think he would be like that after what happen the day before. But we made up yesterday," Ally off-handedly smiled. "We even hangout a bit yesterday at Sonic Boom. We wrote this song together," she opened up her songwriting book to the page and showed it to Trish.

Trish muffled a reply.

"And he promised to pick me up from my house and he'll sit next to me at class again today!" Ally grinned subconsciously, which made Trish grinned even wider.

"Ooooohh… somebody's got a crush on Austin…" Trish said flirtily.

"I do not have a crush on Austin!" Ally yelled back almost instantly. "And besides, I'm already with Dallas now." She shrugged. "So yeah."

"Why do you like Dallas anyway?" Trish demanded.

"His hair that flops the right way?... his kind smile and kind eyes… and I always wanted to go to Texas?" Ally asked back, unsure. Trish gave her a look that said, _I'm-not-buying-your-act-one-little-bit-and-that's-not-even-an-answer_. "Okay, so maybe I dunno why, but the minute I saw him… I don't know. He seemed better than the others. I was a newbie back then!"

Trish sighed in defeat. "Look, Ally, you'll find your true when you see him, Als. I gotta go." Trish gave Ally a pat on the shoulder before walking out of the gate.

"TRISH, ARE YOU MAD AT ME?" Ally screamed guiltily.

"NO SILLY! I'M JUST LATE FOR MY NEW JOB! WAIT – WHERE IS IT AGAIN?"

* * *

"Where's Austin?" Ally grumbled after a few minutes waiting for him. She glanced at her watch again and again impatiently. She tapped her feet.

Suddenly her eyes were being covered with 2 big hands smelled of pancakes. She smiled sarcastically, clearly knew who it was. "Hmm… I wonder who it might me… Austin?" she deadpanned.

Austin removed his hands and Ally turned around so she can see him pout his adorable pout. "How do you know it was me anyway?"

"Who else then? And anyway… your hand kinda smells like pancakes, too… it's either you, Dez, or a monkey… wait, I said your name twice." Ally giggled at her joke, but stopped when she noticed Austin wasn't impressed.

Ally rolled her eyes again akwardly before getting up, pretending to forget what had just happened. "Come on, we're late." She said, making her way to his car.

* * *

"Hey, Austin!" Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke chorused together as Austin was jus about to open his locker next to Ally. "You're going to skip again today?"

"No," he said loudly so Ally (which he knew was listening or purposely misheard) can hear. He noticed a small smile tugging at her lips, and instantly a few butterflies came to his stomach. "I'm going to sit next to Ally today."

"WHAATTT?" he was pretty sure the scream can be heard from a mile away. "But yesterday- what happened? – you guys were fighting.., and you were on our sides," Cassidy frowned angrily.

"We straigthen things out," Austin smirked at Ally, who hid her blush by pretending to look through her locker. "she even let me see her math test today – she promised."

"NO I DID NOT!" Ally turned furiously.

Austin turned his back towards the girls, amused. "Ha! So you WERE listening!" he pointed with his finger accusingly at Ally. Ally smiled shyly. "And FYI, yes, you _did _promised."

"No, I didn't!" Ally said again. "And if I really did, which I don't think I did, I take it back!"

"A promise is a promise, Ally," Austin grinned boyishly, and Ally returned it with a smile with so much venom. Out of the corner of his eyes, suddenly he catched Dallas and Cassidy talking near the math class. Austin quickly slung an arm around Ally and led her to the canteen.

"Austin?" she asked strangely. "What are you doing? The math class isn't towards this direction."

"Uuh.. I wanna go to the canteen first," he lied. "I'm starving."

"Fine," Ally grumbled but nodded anyway.

Cassidy and Dallas were gone when they returned from canteen.

* * *

"You didn't tell me the answers for the test, so it was technically your fault I had to fail the test," Austin sulked mournfully as he showed her his grade. A bright D was printed on it with red pen. "What did you get? Let me guess…. A?"

"No," Ally scoffed. Austin breathed a sigh in relief but stopped, "I got an A+ silly," Ally giggled, and handed him a tray.

"Yeah, you're not helping," Austin lamely deadpanned and the 2 of them joined Trish and Dez who were eating in one of the tables on the corner.

"And why is it my fault anyway?" Ally complained. Suddenly she freezed when there's a pair of arms around her waist. "Hey, Dallas," she straightly said, not looking. "What do you want now, _babe?_" she pressed on the word.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Dallas whined.

"It's only been a day," Ally stared at Trish for help. "Aren't you a bit… exaggerating a little?" she watched Austin's eyes narrowed annoyedly at Dallas.

"Nope," Dallas whispered casually. Ally giggled nervously. "Hey, Ally, listen, I had some basketball practice again yesterday, and I probably will too today.. I don't think I can do my homeworks…"

"You want me to do your homework?" Ally said – too smart to fall for his tricks.

"Well, yeah, I promise I'll make it up to you," Dallas promised.

"She won't do your homework!" Austin interuppted. "Now if you'll excuse me, we'd like to eat our lunch." Ally winced a bit at the impolite tone.

"Ally.." Dallas started.

"Sorry Dallas," Ally shrugged and pulled away from his grasp. She flushed with pride when she felt Austin nudged her knee silently. "Between all those homeworks I haven't done, full-time shift at Sonic Boom, and hanging out with my loyal bestfriends," she pointed to Austin, Trish and Dez. "I don't think I can squeeze you in for your homeworks."

Then just like that, his arms were gone.

* * *

"Dez, you cannot box a kangaroo!" Ally yelled at Dez hard as soon as the bell rang and the students rushed out of school. They had the same class for last period with Austin too.

"Why not, Ally?" Dez whined.

"That's just wrong!" Trish joined in. "How do you box a kangaroo anyway?" Ally and Trish high-fived. "But if you do, invite me over will ya? I can be the woman holding up the pointboard – I heard boys loved those kinda things."

"Whatever guys! Come on, you comin' with us, Trish?" Austin asked, changing the subject.

"Oooh… where you going?" Trish replied interested.

"We're going to Miami Plaza . I had a shift today starting at 3," Ally explained. "We can hangout at Sonic Boom."

"Sure, I just got fired from my job anyway," Trish replied eagerly and they all walked together in silence to Austin's car.

* * *

Ally hopped off the car, and made her way to Sonic Boom from the front door.. She could've gone through the back, but shw wanted to say 'hi' first to Dallas and his friends.

But his friends weren't there, and all she saw was him and a girl making out. Ally stopped, hot on her track. Her eyes widened in surprise and hurt when she saw him. "Dallas?"

The couple in front of her separated. "Cassidy?" Cassidy was the girl. Dallas was making out with his ex-girlfriend.

"What's going on, Ally?" her saviour came up to her and realised shortly what was going on.

"What were you doing, Dallas?" Ally demanded, her eyes watering a bit. She shifted closer to Austin. "You and Cassidy? I thought you guys broke up!"

Dallas didn't answer. "What, cat got your tongue?" Austin screamed angrily. Nobody should hurt Ally like that.

Cassidy was the one who spoke up. "Silly little Ally … you really believed someone as cool as Dallas like a silly awkward little ugly girl who was afraid to even sing at the Kindergarten show? Think. Dallas was just using yo bet. Ha – not so smart aren't you?"

Ally fell into silence.

Cassidy wasn't done with her insult. "Everybody knew your crush to Dallas, Ally. Everybody knew about this. Dallas and his friends had a be on you. He was using you!" Cassidy laughed. "You're not worthy enough for Dallas. Everybody knew it was just a bet – even Austin. Right Austin? And we never did break up – me and Dallas!"

Ally turned around teary at Austin before choking back a sob, and ran.

"Ally," Austin started, but stopped. He saw Dez and Trish in the corner clearly watching the whole scene. He turned towards Dallas and Cassidy.

"Never," Austin said through gritten teeth. "Do that to Ally again. You're the not worthy one. Ally is one amazing girl who didn't deserve somebody like you!" Austin was very mad right now and punched Dallas hard on the face before leaving to find his girl.

* * *

He ran inside Sonic Boom, and was greeted by a worried Lester. "Austin! What happened to Ally? She's crying inside the practice room…"

"I'll tell you later, sir," he mumbled and rushed to the practice room upstairs. The door was locked. "Ally?" he knocked softly.

"Go away, Austin."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Let me in, Ally," he pleaded but she didn't reply. Austin sat down on the floor, his back to the door. He can hear sobbing from inside and his heart ached. There was a guitar on the corner, and he picked it up.

He started to play random notes and his brain were working again.

_**Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance cuz someone else is going to swoop in and save the day  
You don't have to face your fears alone  
Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know**_

_**Let me be your Superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there (Be There)  
Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your Superhero  
Let me be your Superhero**_

_**Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's alright for once to play the damsel in distress  
You're gonna use up all your strength trying to be so strong  
You don't have to shoulder all the weight together we can take it on  
You don't have to face your fears alone (you're not alone baby)  
Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know - oh - oh- oh**_

_**Let me be your Superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there (Be There)  
Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your Superhero  
Let me be your Superhero**_

_**Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Let me be your Superhero  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Yeah - yeah  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh**_

He heard her move and a second later, the door was open. He got up to go in – he didn't stop singing.

_**Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah- ah**_

_**Let me be your Superhero-ohhhhh  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there (Be There)  
Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up baby)  
Let me be your Superhero  
Let me be your Superhero**_

_**Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Yeah- ah  
I could be your Superhero  
You know I will baby  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Ohhhh- whoa-oh  
Ohhhh -whoa- oh  
Let me be your Superhero**_

He sat next to her on the piano bench, and pulled her in one of his warm comforting hug – like the one inside the toilet he, Dez and Ally were in. At first she didn't respond but a few seconds later her hands were around him. She was gripping his torso in a firm grip and tightened. He stroked her hair, and hummed the song again. She stopped crying, but didn't move away from the hug. She cuddled even more closer to him, probably enjoying how warm he was.

"You knew Austin?" Ally asked softly.

"Well-'' he started guiltily but she knew the answer already.

"Why didn't you tell me he was doing that, Austin?" Ally whispered at him. Her tone wasn't mad, but upset and curious.

"Ally, I don't want to see you break your heart," Austin confessed. "I don't want you to lose your smiles and mourn over a jerk like Dallas. I knew you had a crush on him since forever too." He rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry, Ally. You weren't deserved to be with him. He's the jerk and not you."

She sniffled some more and tightened her hold on him. "Austin?" she asked. "Do you think Cassidy was telling the truth? About me?" she was quiet for a moment. "Am I really just an awkward ugly girl with stage fright?"

"No, of course not!" he shouted almost instantly and kissed her forehead gently. "You're perfect Ally, you're beautiful no matter what. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to use to make up to make yourself beautiful. You don't need make-overs. You're perfect." He picked up the guitar again, with one hand and pulled away from Ally.

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.**_

_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
yeah yeah**_

He put the guitar down again, and went to hug her. "You're too sweet, Austin," she admitted, smiling tearfully at her bestfriend. She kissed his cheek gratefully, and gave him another hug. "I'm going to break up with him." She stated the obvious.

"You're Ally Dawson," Austin said. "The best songwriter in Miami – why don't you break up with him with a song? Prove them wrong. You're not the girl you are before."

"She's so gone," Ally whispered at him.

* * *

**AN: Tadaaa! Told you I love making twists! This has 2 songs you probably recognized. Now I don't usually like singing to sad mellow songs but Superhero was one of the few songs I like which is mellow. When Ross sang it, it has so many emotions inside it… The second song was Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. **

**You guys get an early Chapter 14 if you can guess what song is Ally going to sing in the chapter! **

**Reviews would totally work great for me too. **


	14. I'm Not Me But Finally Me

**AN: I started to write this chapter early to celebrate Austin and Ally Season 4! Anybody heard about the news? It's driving me insane! I was technically having a bad day coz my aunt was in a bad mood with me even though I didn't do anything wrong, and refused to speak to me at all (I was singing along to Hurricane on TV and she was mad at me for doing that because, hey, we aren't talking to each other, and just turned off the TV even though she knew I was still listening) and I meant AT ALL. So I decided to go to internet, wanting to do my homework, but found myself looking at and saw the news about Austin and Ally season 4. I was gasping and couldn't breath. I was sooo excited. Raini, Calum and Laura all had tweeted about it, and Ross too – which makes me really happy coz unlike Raini, Calum and Laura who like to tweet about Austin and Ally, Ross didn't. I know, I know, he had a band which is important too, but still. So Ross tweeted and I was soo happy. I practically was jumping up and down when I'm alone and I had the urge to do the Ally Way. Anybody heard about the news, yet?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (still jumping up and down)**

* * *

"Austin," Ally nudged the blond boy beside him, who was sleeping in a sitting position. "Hey, I finished the song." Ally told him and he woke up instantly. It must be pretty sore sleeping like that.

"Lemme see," Austin mumbled sleepily. He accepted the book and quickly read the lyrics.

"So what do you think?" Ally fidgeted nervously, biting her hair. Austin chuckled and gently took her hand to stop her biting. She giggled quietly. "Sorry."

"Ally!" Austin said. "You're the best songwriter I know. Your songs are the best… and this one will be too."

"I know, but I never written a 'revenge-hey-I-am-trying-to-break-up-with-you-with-a-song'-song like this before. And I'm going to sing it myself!" she said nervously. "Can't you sing it?" she looked up at Austin hopefully.

"It's a girl song, not a boy song!" Austin complained. "Besides this song is in your point of view and it represents you not me. You're the one who's going to sing it, Ally, end of discussion." Ally fidgeted again. "Hey," gently, he lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him, "you're going to do great out there," Austin whispered, smiling a bit at Ally encouragingly. She smiled back hesitant, but that was a start. Suddenly Austin fell into silence, and Ally knew at one that he had an idea on his mind.

"Austin?" Ally snapped at Austin when she didn't see Austin blink after a few minutes. "You're kinda scaring me a little." Austin suddenly blinked and shook Ally by the shoulders. "You okay now?" she squeaked nervously.

"I have a HUGE idea!" Austin grinned. Ally groaned. This wasn't going be good. "The song is about you changing and you're going to make them surprise right?"

"Yeahh…"

"Then you're totally going to do that."

She didn't like where this is going even one tiny bit.

* * *

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled at Austin, screaming. Her wrist hurt so much coz Austin had held on so tightly. Austin finally let go, sighing in defeat. Ally pulled her arm back to her side and 'dramatically' rubbed her red wrist. "Where are you taking me?" she finally asked. "And what's this HUGE idea you were talking about? Just so you know, I haven't agreed to anything yet." She threatened at Austin.

"That's why I'm not telling you! If I told you why, then, you probably won't agree anyway." Austin reasoned which Ally actually considered was true.

"Austin, just tell me!" Ally whined. "Do you really wanna see me mad?" she pretended to huff and be cross at him but his innocent eyes always win. She softened, but she still wasn't done.

"That's what I want you to do!" Austin jumped up and down excitedly.

Then everything clicked in just like that.

"Aaaahh," she said after finally figuring out what Austin was planning to do. "You want me to be confident are you, for tomorrow?"

Austin nodded and grinned at her stubbornly. "Why did you had the confidence to kick me out of your store when you don't even have the courage to tell Cassidy off?"

Ally shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"And I'm the star!" Austin said again. "That's what I want you to do now, have confidence in you."

"Okay, mister," Ally replied. "Tell me."

Austin grinned at Ally, surprised she was going to go with his plans. "Okay, so I want you to scream here right now." Austin said. "Go."

"But what if I disturb the others?" Ally asked worriedly. They were outside the mall. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! This is why Cassidy always bullied you – you're too worry wart and you're always scared of ruining other people's day when they're ruining yours. Here, I'll show you." Austin took a deep breath and screamed his girly scream. Ally laughed her head off at the sound, but looked like she was already planning an escape or lie. Austin stopped and grinned casually at Ally. "Your turn."

Ally nodded obediently and repeated Austin's actions. She took a deep breath and screamed. It didn't turn out pretty well – it sounded like a shriek, but better then Austin's girly scream. Ally stopped and smiled. "That felt good." She admitted shyly at Austin.

"See? Now I want you to do a chicken dance," Austin grinned evilly and Ally's jaw dropped down. "In front of those kids over there."

Ally squatted Austin's arm hard and he screamed once more at the contact. "That's just ridiculous!" Ally scoffed but she refused anyway. "What does that have to do with building my confidence anyway?"

Austin shrugged and reasoned, "well if you're brave enough to do a silly dance in front of the kids and wouldn't get embarrassed if they laughed at you – you wouldn't get embarrassed performing for tomorrow. But you probably won't," Austin gave Ally a pat on the head and kissed her forehead. Ally blushed. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks," Ally murmured softly. "But I can do this. I can pull a chicken dance ." Ally squared her puny shoulders and walked to the children.

"Hey, kids," she waved at them. The kids waved back.

She started doing the chicken dance, and at first, the kids looked at her in amazement. Suddenly they all walked up to Ally and joined her. Ally grinned at them, and started doing another dance. "This dance is called The Ally Way." She told the kids, and they all repeated all that Ally did. Austin looked at Ally in amazement, and Ally flicked her hair confidently. He chuckled and joined her. "Good dance moves," he commented sarcastically and the brunette flicked her hair once more.

"It's called talent, Moon."

* * *

"Soo… what do you think?" Ally asked once more once they were inside the mall again.

"Hmm… you were brave enough to scream and even dance with the kids, making them join you… I don't see what could go wrong." Austin slung an arm around her casually, ignoring few snaps of camera and gasping girls. He felt her wrapped an arm around his own waist.

"It's really funny," Ally started. "You really did change my world, Austin. When you came, my world turns upside down all the way and I don't think it'll ever be the same again." Austin tightened his grip on Ally with pride and pleasure, and silently agreed. Ally turned to see him and strangled him in her hug.

"Can't…" Austin gasped. "Breath."

Ally pulled away embarrassed. "Sorry." She told Austin sheepishly, keeping her loose arms around his waist. Then she shocked him

Gently, she stood in tip toes and pressed her lips to his softly. He first stood there shocked, but relaxed and finally kiss her back. It was perfect, and it was long. Her lips tasted soft and Austin couldn't help but chuckled ruining the moment.

Ally released herself and smiled, biting her lip, which made Austin tempted and kiss her again.

"You're going to do great," Austin cupped her soft cheek and rested his forehead on hers, liking the warmth of her breath. He pecked her lips again and grinned like an idiot. Ally smiled at him and smirked. "What?"

"Nothing," Ally assured him. "But I was thinking about how much you changed my life and me."

* * *

"I'm not ready to do this," Ally shook her head stubbornly as the four of them walked together to the canteen. She turned towards her new boyfriend, still hand in hand. "I'm not ready to do this," Ally repeated to Austin who smiled encouragingly at her.

Austin kissed her forehead ("awww… look at them, Dez!) and whispered at her, "you're going to do great out there, Als." Ally giggled nervously not believing her boyfriend. "Besides, if you did make a fool out of yourself – which you won't – you know I'll be there. Your superhero is here for you – always have, always will."

"Cliche," Ally muttered but she smiled at him anyway. "I can do this."

"Good," Austin said and pecked her lips quickly before she can complain.

"No PDA at school, Austin," Ally mumbled at him, ignoring the AWWs from Dez and Trish.

Austin took her hand again and intertwined it with his. He stared brightly into her eyes. "Come on. Let's make him regret losing you."

Ally didn't know how he did it, but he did. Austin had set up her surprise gig and made sure it turns out well. Austin gave her a thumbs-up along with Dez and Trish. The canteen was filled with kids already, including the populars. Ally cleared her throat and walked up to Dallas and Cassidy, who sat beside him. Now that Ally knew they were dating,they thought they had no need to hide. "Hey, Ally-" Dallas started, but Ally stopped him.

"Dallas," Ally started. "I have a song for you. And for you others," she stared sternly at the other popular kids.

Cassidy and her posse laughed. "Girls," Cassidy raised one hand up. "let her sing. This is going to be entertaining."

Ally knew what she meant, but the music started. Ally took a deep breath and took the microphone from Austin.

_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

She stared at Dallas hard, challengingly. Dallas smirked at her.

_Broke away_  
_Learned to fly_  
_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

She shook her head at Dallas.

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_

Ally's voice started to fill the canteen confidently, and Dallas gapped at her. Ally stepped on the table, she was too caught up she forgot about the rule not to stand up on a table. She grinned widely at Austin, Dez, and Trish, who clapped their hands along with the song.

_Here I am_  
_This is me_  
_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

Ally scoffed at Dallas, and for once, she was the stronger one. Everybody inside the canteen were surprised at her, and felt weak. She had them now. She had them weak now. She was powerful right now, and she was strong.

_Are you shocked?_  
_Are you mad?_  
_That you're missing out on who I really am_

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She pointed at Cassidy, and jumped down. Cassidy looked bewildered at that. Ally stared at Cassidy right at the eyes, and felt herself in confidence.

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone away_  
_Like history_  
_She's so gone_  
_Baby, this is me, yeah_

Ally walked around the canteen, smiling at them, her voice was stable now.

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_(That's so over now)_  
_She's so gone_  
_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_

_So long_  
_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

* * *

Ally stopped singing, and found all open-mouthed, even the cafeteria ladies. Ally grinned at Austin, and Trish attacked her with a hug. "You were amazing!" Trish gushed. "Dez filmed everything, right Dez?" Dez nodded and gave her a hug.

Ally walked forward to Austin, who gave her a hug and kissed her forehead lovingly. "So, how did I do?" Ally asked him proudly. "What do you think?"

"For me it couldn't be better," Austin commented smiling at the girl. "But we'll let them comment." Austin grinned and pointed to the open-mouthed populars it reminded Ally of fishes. Dallas was looking down at his shoes.

"Ally," Dallas started. "Are you breaking up with me? Coz I felt really guilty about yesterday.. and I'm sorry…"

"Didn't you get the message, Dallas? The girl you thought you knew was gone. She's breaking up with you. Right Ally?"

Ally was humming to the tune of We Are Never Ever Ever Ever Getting Back Together, and Dallas knew the answer straight away. "Sorry Dallas," she wasn't the slightest of sorry. "I already am with somebody."

Dallas raised his eyebrows, and the populars looked at each other in disbelief. "Seriously? With who?"

"I'm the lucky guy," Austin announced proudly, wrapping an arm around the petite frame. "I'm her new boyfriend, Dallas." Dallas looked at Ally, and Ally nodded. Without another word Dallas went back to his group of friends.

Ally turned towards Austin and kissed him. Kira and Brooke shrieked in disappointment along with the other girls, heartbroken.

When they pulled away, Ally was smiling tearfully and she whispered a shocking sentence.

"I'm going to let you have my songs."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Still can't get over the fact that Austin and Ally is going to have a Season 4! Tell me what you think of this chapter and review it. This isn't going to end yet, there's still more drama into the picture, but I'll let them have their couply stuff first. So the song was right! She's so Gone by Naomi Scott. It was easy isn't it? The song is just so good and suits the condition very well. Ally that you knew is gone, and she broke up with Dallas too. **

**Next chapter is going to be a filler, and I wanted you guys to tell me your ideas for it! It has to be full of fluff and I don't want any trouble inside it – just them doing their couply stuff. Tell me your ideas with reviews, and I'll pick the best idea for me to write – you're going to have special credits coz, hey, you guys did do the idea I'm just writing it up. Okay, gotta go now. Byeee!**


	15. A Billion Hits

**AN: Okay, so this sucks. A lot. My computer kept going crazy, and this is my third official try of Chapter 15. I'M not going to say anything else – this is already bugging me a lot. I'm sorry for the late update, and the sucky beginning. I had a huge writers' block this last few week, but because I also wanted to know how the story would continue – I HAD to write this. So… sorry for the sucky beginning, sucky story, and sucky ending. And sucky AN. And sucky writing. I really like the word sucky right now. So yeah. It is sucky right? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

This past few weeks had been the best for Austin Moon.

2 weeks ago he was this superstar who was being threatened by his boss to get a new song or else he was going to be fired from the studio. Then he met this queer little songwriter who surprised him by turning down the offer to work with him. Then he was only an ordinary boy with a mission – and right now, he was being congratulated by his boss, WITH the queer songwriter AKA his new girlfriend. Weird right?

"_Austin? Are you listening?" _his boss asked through the phone. Austin shook his blond hair, earning an adorable giggle from Ally, and mumbled a 'yes' quietly to the phone. _"Good. Well then I guess I can take you back to my studio. You can perform you new single on Saturday. Okay? I hope to see you again. And bring that songwriter too. Thank you." _

"So what did he say?" Ally asked as soon as Austin hung up.

"He can't wait to hear my new single," Austin grinned lovingly at the brunette, and the girl shrieked, running towards his arms. "And he wants you to come with me." Ally pulled away, gasping in surprise. Austin shrugged casually. "He wants to meet the amazing songwriter who had gladly given me her songs to sing."

"Oooooh! You kidding me?" Trish gawked from behind squealing. Austin nodded. "Ally, do you know what this means? Me and you – to New York!"

"Wait, I said the songwriter, not the songwriter and _friend_," Austin added.

"Well Trish is my best friend," Ally asked, hugging Trish with one arm. "I say she comes with us to New York too."

"Well I obviously will have to go too," Dez said, closing his video camera. He had been recording this very special moment right until the moment. Austin nodded, and together they did their famous high-five. "I'm his best friend and director after all."

"Ooooh, this is going to be amazing!" Ally squealed again, jumping into Austin's arms. "I've always wanted to go to New York! And now I'm going to go with you and my friends… it's like a dream come true plus a bonus!" Ally awkwardly stated, getting laughs from the trio. She pouted, and Austin had to pinch her cheek because she looked so adorable. "Okay, first, I know I look so adorable, but you don't need to do that every single day, Austin."

"I know," Austin cheesily said, rubbing his nose on her forehead giggled.

"So when did he wants to see you?" Trish asked.

"He wants to see me on Saturday. He probably would've tell the news to the medias already and plan a big huge stage for me to perform my new single," Austin said. Dez patted his shoulder suddenly.

"You got that right. It's already all over the internet," Dez showed him his phone, the j-13 website already popping into the screen, showing the latest headline: AUSTIN MOON'S COMEBACK THIS SATURDAY! CLICK HERE FOR THE TICKETS!

"And you're also the trending topic in Tweeter, and the local news," Trish said, pointing to the TV.

"Wow, seems like you've got some fans there." Ally teased him.

"And on Satuday, they're going to be blown away," Austin added. "Because Ally wrote a song that's going to hit the chart." Ally blushed.

"So if the show is on Saturday, when do we catch the flight?" Ally changed the subject, to stop her from blushing. Austin smirked at her, and stopped when he caught her glaring at him.

"Relax, Ally – I can ask Jimmy to borrow his private jet," Austin waved it off as if it was pretty normal to him – which it was. Trish squealed again. "See, Trish agrees."

"I can't believe I'm going to fly in a private jet!" Trish shook Dez's shoulders hard, knocking him off guard. "This just gets better and better!"

"_No, it doesn't get better than this_," Austin sang. Ally recognized it from the song she was working on right now, and smiled at Austin, who stopped singing and smiled. They probably could've smiled for hours like that if Trish didn't interrupt them by yelling a 'PERSONAL SPACE, YOU GUYS!' loudly. "Whatever, Trish, you're just jealous," Austin stuck out his tongue at Trish, who rolled her eyes at them.

"You guys are so cute," Dez gushed, and he pulled his video camera out again to record their 'Auslly' moments.

* * *

"Ally, it's still summer in New York, you do realise that?" Austin raised his eyebrows at Ally, who was wearing a blue coat and a beanie.

"Well I heard New York is cold so I have to be ready." Ally reasoned. "Don't come crying to me when you feel the cold." The others put their hands up in surrender, and Ally chuckled. "Anyway – since I knew you guys aren't going to believe me, and persuade me to take this coat off, I also wore shorts, and a shirt underneath this."

"Good, cause I don't think you would need the coat," Austin said innocently and slung an arm around Ally casually.

"This is going to be the best vacation EVER," Trish said. "This is totally worth getting fired from Techno Town." Ally rolled her eyes at that – I mean, Trish wasn't even into working. "We're flying with a private jet to New York where the dreams come true…"

"With my friends," Ally added.

"Yeah… I was going to say 'cute boys' but that works too," Trish shrugged. "Hey, Austin, do you think the pilot would let me take a couple of selfie outside the plane and inside the cockpit before we go or after we go? I'm going to upload it to Tweeter."

"Hey, Austin, your limo's here!" Dez shouted randomly, and there was already a limo waiting for them in the parking lot of the mall. "Hey, Limo Driver I don't know!" Dez waved at the limo driver, who waved back hesitatingly. "Oh, pity. He's a shy driver."

"We're going to go to the airport with a LIMO?!" Trish gasped. Ally nodded, supporting her bestfriend's question.

"Yep!" Austin nodded. "We might as well go with that if we're going to fly with a private jet. Everybody, climb in! I call dibs next to Ally!" Austin grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her towards the limo, screaming.

* * *

"This is soooo good." Trish stated, looking at Austin, who had just woke up from his sleep. She was lying in one of the sofa, a glass in one hand, and the other hand was holding a cupcake. Austin grinned at Trish. "I mean, I can't believe you always had this kinda living! You must be really really really happy." She was quiet for a moment. "It must be a pure horror right, suddenly living as an ordinary boy in Miami when you could have the chance to live in luxuries like this?"

"It is," Austin agreed. "But it was _totally _worth it." Austin looked at Ally's sleeping form beside him – her head on his shoulder and her mouth was adorably smiling. Trish was smiling at them. Austin turned his head a little bit to breathe the scent of her shampoo, and just right then Dez came shouting,

"HEY, THEY HAVE ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT-PICKLE-BUFFET HERE, ALLY!" Austin rolled his eyes, and Ally was awake in a second.

"Seriously?" Ally squealed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and ran following Dez to the place, leaving Austin and Trish behind.

"Look, Austin,"Trish started to say carefully, like she was already thinking about it, and was afraid to say it. "I already told you I know what you were going to do in the first place right?" Austin nodded. "Well… do you think I should keep it as a secret to Ally?"

"YES," Austin pleaded. "Please don't say anything to Ally about this. I know I probably should've tell her, but I've got her in my arms right now, and I'm scared it would ruin everything. Besides, it's already in the past now, and we all gotta move on from the fact."

"Me too," Trish said. "I really don't want to hurt her feelings. Her mom is in Africa, and she was so shy at school she barely had any friends at all. You really did change her world when you came. I was so happy when I saw her like that. I don't want to ruin that too."

"So it's set," Austin butted in, ending the conversation. "We're not going to tell her-"

"Not going to tell her what guys?" Ally and Dez appeared, holding a jar of pickles. She grinned at Austin, who grinned nervously back.

"Not going to tell you that you were wrong about the coat!" Trish lied. "It's probably the same as in Miami." Austin nodded instantly.

"Oh." Ally said shortly and lifted the arm rest so she can snuggle up to Austin's side again. "By the way, tell Jimmy this pickle rocks. I really liked it." Ally took a bite again from the pickle she was holding. "Want some?"

* * *

"We're finally here!" Ally shrieked as soon as she felt the plane land. "We're in New York!" Ally laughed in excitement. "New York!"

"I know, we're in New York," Austin mumbled. He unbuckled his own seatbelt and got up. Trish was nowhere to be seen, and Dez was sleeping. "Hey, dude, we're here," he kicked the redhead's foot to wake him up which effectively works.

"Where's Trish?" Ally asked worriedly. Trish burst out from the cockpit. "Oh, hey, Trish."

"The captain won't let me take a couple of selfie there," Trish grumbled, and Ally patted her shoulder awkwardly. "But I snapped one!" Trish showed her her phone. Trish was smiling at the camera, with the pilot behind was mouthing the word 'hey!' crossly. "Oh, and Ally, we're in New York now."

"I know, I figured that out when I felt the plane land," Ally said sarcastically. She grabbed Austin's hand. "This is going to be great." She mumbled so only Austin can hear it. "I'm just nervous about the papparazzi. Surely they wait for you right now to come out right?"

"I know," Austin nodded and kissed her temple before turning around to the others. "This is how me and Dez usually hid from them." Austin pulled on a hat that said 'I LOVE NY' and handed Ally, Trish, and Dez the exact same one too, and took the chains out of his jeans, and his necklace. "And now I'm just an ordinary boy again!"

* * *

"There's the Statue of Liberty!" Ally turned and squeezed Austin's arm she was holding excitedly. Austin rolled his eyes and smirked at the brunette. Trish quickly snapped a photo of the huge statue. "It's as amazing as I thought, and it's bigger than I thought. Miami doesn't even hae a statue this big! Trish, how awesome is it?" the taxi passed the statue, and Ally sunk back into her seat satisfyingly.

"It's just _the _Statue of Liberty," Dez stated. "I passed the statue _all _the time when me and Austin have to go to the studio."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not a New Yorker like _some people_," Trish replied sarcastically at Dez. Dez stuck out his tongue, earning a slap from Trish on the head.

Austin rolled his eyes again, and Ally giggled. "Guys, cut it out," they both said in chorus. Ally smiled widely at Austin, and Austin goofily grinned at his girlfriend before setting back his head on her head, so Ally was snuggled under him.

Trish turned towards them, and mimicked their action with Dez – only to creep them out. "Yeah, and you guys stop your never-ending flirts and cuddles," she snapped at the 2 lovebirds, before pulling away from Dez, who was gladly to do so. Austin stuck out his tongue at Trish, and rolled his eyes sarcastically again.

* * *

"Sir, we're here."

Austin woke up from his sleep, grumbling. Ally was still asleep on his lap. He gently stroked her hair, to wake her up. "Al-_uh_, we're here," he mumbled sleepily and he also kicked Dez's foot to wake the redhead up. Trish was already waiting for them outside – as usual, snapping photos of herself. Ally finally woke up and she got up lazily. Austin dumped a few notes on the front seat of the cab, not really counting them first – he just wanted to go to sleep again.

Ally was already wide awake by now because the cold air, and she asked Austin curiously, "hey, Austin, what is this place?"

"It's my penthouse," Austin muttered as he opened the door with a key. Dez scrambled in, and fell down on one of the couch there, already snoring. Austin jumped into the other couch, following his friend. In only a minute, he was asleep again.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm not really feeling sleepy now," she said to Trish. "How about you?"

"Me neither! You're right Ally, man, New York is cold," Trish said. "I'm going to watch TV. _On the floor." _Ally shook her head, and nodded before sitting on the armrest of Austin's sofa. The penthouse was pretty big, and it looked tidy too.

Ally walked over to a room, finding it was Austin's. "Now this is him," she muttered as she kicked a dirty sock on the floor. She sat down on the bed, then she started to lie on the bed. The scent of the bed was so comforting (like Austin) that she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Ally woke up, she wasn't in the same spot as she was before. There was a blanket covering her now, and her head was resting on a pillow now. She rubbed her eyes – it was already morning time now, so she must've slept a long time.

Then suddenly a head fell onto Ally's shoulder

She froze, and carefully turned, not wanting to disturb the owner of the blond head. "Austin!" she sighed exasperatedly, and pushed his head away. "What are you doing here?! And… and did you just sleep here with me… the WHOLE night?!" her eyes widened embarassed.

Austin mumbled a response that sounded like 'not really. I fell asleep here at 2.' But he didn't wake up, and instead, he snuggled up closer to Ally, wrapping an arm around her waist, and moving his head to the crook of her neck.

"AUSTIIN! We're only 15!" Ally complained nervously.

"Hey, this is my bed not yours," Austin protested and he woke up right after that, grinning at her. Ally sighed in relief and slapped the blond on the arm. "Hey! It's not my fault I was so tired! But…. You do know you make a good pillow yesterday, huh?" Austin smirked, and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Fancy seeing you guys lovebirds." Trish appeared from the door, rolling her eyes. She was holding her phone, so she must've took a picture of them both. "This is definitely going to my Tweeter or my Instagram. How about this: _I was so lucky to be seeing Austin Moon snuggling up to my bestfriend in his room?_" she teased, and Ally was red uncontrollably. "I'm just messing with you guys." Then Trish turned towards Austin, "hey, Austin – Jimmy called. He said your boss needed you to get ready for your first comeback rehearsal today in the studio, and bring all you need for tonight's concert."

"Oh, right, sure," Austin responded, and nodded. Ally got up too. "Hey, what are _you _going to wear to tonight's concert?" Austin smirked at Ally.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise," Ally bit her tongue and Austin pinched her cheeks. "But I'll let you in for a secret," Austin drew closer to Ally. "It's going to match your outfit. Definitely." And the girl was gone just like that, singing _Better Than This_ to the bathroom.

* * *

"_A billion hits is what I get." _

Austin bowed dramatically and clapped his hands to his back-up dancers. "And perfect guys! I'll see you again tonight!"

He hopped off the stage, and smiled at Ally, who clapped her hands in amazement. "Fantastic dancing, huh? Bet you can't dance like that."

"Yeah-yeah, you have a big head, I get it," Ally muttered under her breath and slapped the blond jokingly on the arm. "Besides, The Ally Way is still better than any other dancing in the whole wide world." The 3 of them laughed in response to her statement, and she stopped smiling.

"Whatever guys."

* * *

Okay, so her dress totally matched his outfit.

He was wearing a blue blazer underneath a white shirt, and of course his favourite black jeans with chains and his whistle necklace. And right now she's wearing a white floral frilly dress that goes up to her thigh, and a blue blazer with no sleeves that matched his one perfectly. And not to mention she was wearing white boots that matched his white high-tops completely. "You look…"

"What, adorable, gorgeous, pretty?" she teased.

"Good," he simply said, and she frowned.

"I've been looking for these outfits the entire day and all you said was 'good'?"

"I'm just kidding with you," Austin grinned and slung an arm around her. "You look perfect, amazingly good – and any other synonym for beautiful and good." Austin smiled affectionately at the brunette who seemed not to mind the close space between them. He leaned closer to his girlfriend, and the brunette teasingly did too, and just when sparks about to fly…

"NO WAY!" they pulled away, and turned red-face when their friends suddenly burst into the dressing room.

"You guys…" Austin started in amazement and disbelief.

"AWWWW! You guys are using matching clothes too!" Ally cooed at them, taking out her flipphone and snapped a photo of them both.

Trish was wearing a red dress, and a yellow sparkly cardigan, and Dez was wearing red tuxedos and yellow tie. "Uuuuggghhh!" Trish groaned at Dez. "Ally – don't you dare uploading that picture to Twee-"

"Too late," Austin cutted in, and the fact that he was already snapping another photo of them together with his phone and uploading it to his Tweeter was so hilarious even to the 2 of them that they were having another laughing fit.

"Austin Moon, you're on!" Jimmy suddenly appeared, joining the conversations. "Come on, and show them that you can do it!"

* * *

"He's been on break for 2 weeks, and we were already missing him THAT much, and now he has come back, to perform his newest single A Billion Hits… LET'S WELCOME AUSTIN MOON EVERYBODY!"

The curtain opened, revealing the face of the blond, smiling at the crowd who shrieked at him. "Hey, everybody! This is my newest single!"

**_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_**  
**_You really thought that I was_**  
**_Gone (gone gone gone)_**  
**_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_**  
**_Said I was over you were_**  
**_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_**

Austin smirked at Ally, who shook her head at him.

**_I'm always improving_**  
**_Always on the move and_**  
**_Working on my flow_**  
**_To take it to the studio_**  
**_This is not a comeback_**  
**_Following my own path_**  
**_Laying down the fat tracks_**  
**_Still a music maniac_**

Of course he's still a music maniac!

**_Whoaaa_**  
**_Well I know that I'll make it_**  
**_Never put my head down_**  
**_T-t-turn it up loud_**  
**_Yeahhhhh_**  
**_Cause I don't have to fake it_**  
**_If I keep on working it_**  
**_A billion hits is what I'll get_**

The crowd were cheering for him again now, clapping their hands along to the music, and even his boss were looking like he was enjoying the song.

**_Wooooahhhh_**  
**_That's what I'm gonna get_**  
**_Wooooahhhh_**  
**_That's what I'm gonna get_**

**_Yeahhhh_**  
**_Cause I know that I'll make it_**  
**_Overload the internet_**  
**_A billion hits is what I'll get_**

**_A billion hits is what I'll get_**

**_Now you can't breathe_**  
**_Why so quiet_**  
**_No you don't believe your_**  
**_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_**  
**_You pushed me till' I had to_**  
**_Start this riot, now I'll never be_**  
**_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_**

**_I'm always improving_**  
**_Always on the move and_**  
**_Working on my flow_**  
**_Till' ya hear me on the radio_**  
**_I know I can be a star_**  
**_Take off like a rocket car_**  
**_Everyday I'm working hard_**  
**_To get my name on every chart_**

**_Whoa_**  
**_Well I know that I'll make it_**  
**_Never put my head down_**  
**_T-t-turn it up loud_**  
**_Yeahhh_**  
**_Cause I don't have to fake it_**  
**_If I keep on working it_**  
**_A billion hits is what I'll get_**

**_Wooooahhhh_**  
**_That's what I'm gonna get_**  
**_Wooooahhhh_**  
**_That's what I'm gonna get_**

**_Yeahhh_**  
**_Cause I know that I'll make it_**  
**_Overload the internet_**  
**_A billion hits is what I'll get_**

**_Call someone_**  
**_I think this is an emergency_**  
**_Hey_**  
**_Pull the plug_**  
**_Austin's blowing up my p.c._**  
**_Every hour day and night_**  
**_Can't get this rocker out my site_**

**_You can't get me outta your site_**  
**_You can't get me outta your site_**  
**_You thought that I was gone_**  
**_Guess that you were wrong_**  
**_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_**

**_Woooahhhh_**  
**_Well I know that I'll make it_**  
**_Never put my head down_**  
**_T-t-turn it up loud_**  
**_Yeahhh_**  
**_Cause I don't have to fake it_**  
**_If I keep on working it_**  
**_A billion hits is what I'll get_**

**_Woooahhh_**  
**_That's what I'm gonna get_**  
**_Woooahhh_**  
**_That's what I'm gonna get_**

**_Yeahhh_**  
**_Cause I know that I'll make it_**  
**_Overload the internet_**  
**_A billion hits is what I'll get_**

Austin bowed and the crowd cheered for him again, clapping excitedly. "And that's A Billion Hits everybody, by Ally Dawson!" Austin can feel Ally glaring at him now. "I would like you guys to meet my newest songwriter, and my best friend, ALLY DAWSON!" Austin hopped off the big stage and walked towards Ally, who was looking like she was going to faint. Austin offered her his hand (he can hear the girls screaming) and Ally sighed and finally took it in her own. Together, they both made their way to the stage, and the crowd cheered for him _and _her once more.

And Ally laughed right there on the stage, even though he can't hear the sound because thousands of screaming fans in front of them, but her face was so free, and she suddenly jumped into his arms, whispering a 'thank you' to him that he can make out, and right now the fans didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**"**_**I'll send you a postcard soon."** _

Austin bowed again to the fans, and jumped down from the stage, after performing a few other songs to them. He went backstage, and found Ally, Trish, and Dez sprawling on the couch. Trish and Dez were asleep again, but Ally was wide-awake, and she smiled when Austin came. "Hey," Austin offered her his hand again. "Come with me."

"Austin…? Where are we going?" Ally said, grabbing his hand instantly. Austin pulled her into the building, and they both walked upstairs, and Ally's feet hurt because then she realized they had walked a few floors, until finally they reached the top floor – the roof.

"This is my favourite place in New York," Austin said, as he wrapped one arm around her, and leading her closer to the edge.

"Wow." Ally gasped. "It's… breathtaking."

"I know, right? We can see Statue of Liberty from here… and my penthouse," Austin pointed to a small white blob, and Ally giggled. "I just wanted to thank you again." Austin turned towards the girl, who seemed to be in amazement. "For letting me have your songs, and for agreeing to be my partner."

"It's okay," Ally shrugged. "You weren't the same as you were the first day we talk and met to each other. I saw another part of you that nobody saw, and now everybody can see it. You're not just a pretty boy with a pretty voice." She teased.

"Yeah, now I'm a pretty boy with a pretty voice, and a pretty songwriter who is also a pretty girlfriend." Ally blushed, and he chuckled, before lifting her up in the air to kiss her. Austin pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed back.

"Where were you guys?" Trish demanded as the 2 of them finally got back.

"We were… hanging out," Austin said, smiling at Ally.

"Well Jimmy was looking for you, Austin! And he kinda freaked out when you weren't there. So I guess you should see him now." Austin's smile faltered and turned into a worried frown. "Well?" Trish said again. "Go."

"I'll see you later," Ally squeezed his hand. Austin gave her a small smile before running to find Jimmy.

* * *

"Austin's performance is trending everywhere! Tweeter, TV, …. I'm going to upload his performance on his Tweeter and website…" Dez trailed off.

Suddenly Austin stormed inside the room.

"Guys, I had some bad news." He blurted out.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhangers! I loved doing that, and the reason's I'm doing that because the chapter is getting too long. I hope you like this chapter, but sorry it's kinda sucky. Oh, and I wanna tell you I have a Twitter now! It's not **_**mine**_**, it's The Girl Who Loves Purple's. Making twitter is kinda hard, I was thinking over and over about making it or not, and I finally did! I'll probably tweet about Austin & Ally or something like that. Please follow me dy_dyandra, and hopefully I'll follow you back too!  
**


End file.
